


The Wonder Years

by TheMadam, Utterly_Disappointing



Series: Love Is A Fragile Dance [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Birthday Celebrations, Bullying, Child, Children, Crush, Dancing, Dates, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Happy, Kid - Freeform, Love, Pining, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn, blease trust us, childhood crush, it's not going to be weird, seriously this is going to be so slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utterly_Disappointing/pseuds/Utterly_Disappointing
Summary: Being the child of an Overlord is hard enough. Throw having a crush on your father's enemy into the mix and it only makes it worse. Little reader, you (y/n), meets The Radio Demon when your father (Valentino) brings you to an Overlord meeting. He never expected you to cling to someone likeAlastorof all people. Now he has to deal with being a single father, you being head over heels for the man he loathes with every fiber of his being, and coming to terms with the fact it's ok to love again. As for you, Little Reader? You don't quite know what is going on other than the fact Alastorwillbe your husband some day.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & You, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You, Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Love Is A Fragile Dance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757875
Comments: 174
Kudos: 393





	1. Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab piece with my dearest Sheeb! She started the initial prompt that I immediately turned into what it is. Bare with us y'all, this is gonna be a slooooow burn so buckle up! ~ TheMadam

Since the moment you came into existence, you have been wrapped around Valentino’s finger. Having lost your mother at a young age, you were often looked after by Valentino’s agents. But that had no bearing on the fact you were the definition of a “Daddy’s Girl.” Always tucked in his arms and leaning on him, clinging to him whenever he was around. In return, you were the picture of perfection in his eyes and nobody could change that. 

Angel Dust’s soft spot for children made him your primary caregiver when no one else was available. Often, when applicable, he volunteered anyway. 

The two of you found yourselves playing quietly in the playroom while waiting for Valentino to return home from the studio. Angel laughs as your lego tower falls over after you accidently bump into it.

“Easy there tiger, you collapsed the whole thing!” He teases, tickling your belly lightly.

You giggle and attempt to push his hands away.

“Stop it, that tickles!” You cry out in a futile attempt to stop him, but his hands are persistent.

The two of you laugh together, entirely unaware of your father standing in the doorway until he clears his throat.

You gasp, immediately escaping Angel’s grasp so you could run toward him.

“Daddy, you’re home!” You exclaim, throwing your hands up for him to hold you.

Valentino bends down to scoop you up into his arms, bouncing you up slightly out of his hands to catch you once more. He brings you to his face and rubs your noses together as you giggle. Angel still sits on the floor, a hand over his aching heart at the adorably rare moments he saw of Valentino’s soft side. 

“Have you been a good little girl for Angel Cakes?” He inquires, moving you to sit on one of his lower arms.

You nod your head hurriedly.

“Yeah, we played blocks and Angel made pasta for dinner! It even had veggies in it Daddy, I ate veggies!” You bounce in his arms, knowing it would make your dad very proud that you ate your veggies.

Angel pushes himself from the floor to sit on the arm of the couch. His arms crossed over his chest.

Raising his eyebrow in Angel’s direction, Valentino gives a quizzical ‘Oh?’ To which Angel shrugs in reply before coming over to poke your sides.

“Justa lil somethin’ my ma used to make when I was a kid. Gotta get them to eat their veggies some how, hehe.” Angel coos, his eyes focused on you.

Valentino lets out a laugh and ruffles your hair with his hand before turning his attention to Angel again.

“Thanks, Angel Cakes. Ya don’t have to worry about babysitting tomorrow, I’m gonna take her with me to the Overlords meeting.” He announces.

You gasp loudly and bounce in his arms again, excitement pumping through your body. Angel’s face twists into an uncertain expression.

“Are ya sure the kid should be in a meetin’ like that? She’s only 6-” Angel attempted, only for Valentino to grab his chin between his fingers firmly, cutting him off.

“She’s a big girl, I wanna show her off to the others. After all, It’s _my_ meeting and if anyone dares lay a hand on her they won’t have any arms left.” He warns.

Angel nods in apprehensive agreement. Valentino smiles and releases his face, a signal to Angel that he may take his leave now. Rubbing his chin lightly, Angel walks to grab his purse and make his way out the door. You lean forward to wave frantically at him.

“Bye Angie! I love you!” You chirp. Angel smiles and waves back, opening the door with the other hand.

“See ya Toots, be good!” He calls over his shoulder before disappearing out the door.

Valentino sighs and lifts you in the air, making you laugh out and grab onto his arms.

“It is bedtime for you, Princess. Don’t wanna be sleepy during the meeting tomorrow.” He teases lovingly. With a dramatic groan, you throw your head back and let your arms go limp at your sides.

“But I’m not tired, Daddy!” You whine out while he tucks your head to his shoulder.

“Little demons need their sleep, Baby Girl. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you get to wake up and get ready to go.” Valentino laughs, pulling back the covers of your bed.

He lays you down gently, taking special care to tuck you in. Turning on your nightlight, he leans down and places a kiss to your forehead.

“Sleep tight, Princess.” He murmurs softly. As you yawn, your eyes begin to drift closed.

Valentino chuckles quietly to himself as he closes the door behind him.


	2. The princess has arrived!

The next morning, you woke up to the smell of your favourite breakfast. Jumping out of bed, you rush to the kitchen where Angel stood, donning an apron as he prepares the meal in question. You sneak up behind him and cling onto his legs in a hug. He looks down at you with a smile and pats your head with a free hand.

“Hey Toots, ya sleep good? Your hair is a mess!” He laughs teasingly.

Giggling, you push his hand away gently.

“I thought Daddy said you weren’t coming today?” You inquire with the quizzicality and bluntness only a child can possess.

“Well, your daddy called me after you fell asleep and asked me to come help you get dressed in the morning. I just decided to make you a good breakfast as a bonus.” He hums softly, turning his attention back to the stove. “Now go brush out that nest of yours, then meet at the table. Daddy should be in here when you’re done.”

Rushing off, you scramble to get done as fast as possible. Running the brush through your hair to get out all of the knots.

Just as Angel said, when you come back your father is sitting at the table. Already drinking his cup of coffee that’s spiked with a bit of booze to really wake him up. Coming around beside you, Angel gently places a plate down in front of you before making his way to serve Valentino. He hums a soft thanks to Angel before turning his full attention toward you.

“Morning Princess! Are you ready for today?” He asks with a soft tilt of his head. Even if he already knew the answer, he wanted to double check you were still interested in going.

You are too busy stuffing food into your mouth to properly answer, so you opt for an eager nod in reply. Valentino lets out a laugh as he begins to dig into his breakfast as well. His eyes focus on Angel as he stands over the sink while washing the dishes. A soft smile plays on his lips while he watches. Once Angel is done, he comes around behind you to gently play with your hair. Running his fingers through it in a sly way of checking you’d actually thoroughly brushed it out.

“Afta ya finish breakfast, we’ll go look for what ya gonna wear today. Sound good, Babe?” He asks softly, making his own mental list of potential outfits to dress you up in. Nodding once more, you hum at the feeling of Angel’s hands in your hair.

After breakfast, it only takes 15 minutes to figure out what to wear for the day. The two of you settle on your favourite black frilled dress with blood red leggings underneath and kitten heels. Angel adorns your hair with a lacy black and red bow to match the one on your dress. He laughs as you spin around in front of the mirror, making sure the dress gives you maximum twirl power, which it does. 

“Daddy, look at me!” You shout as you run out of your bedroom with Angel in tow.

Valentino turns around as he adjusts his jacket. Smiling brightly, he puts his hands on his hips and looks you up and down. Looking so much like your mother makes him pause for a moment before verbally addressing how wonderful you look.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Ya look even more like a princess than eva! Absolutely breathtaking.” He comments. It brings a smile to your face as you come up to tug on his sleeve.

“Come on, Daddy! I don’t wanna be late!” You shout. Giggles escape you as he allows you to drag him to the door.

“Alright Princess, just let me grab my cane and we’ll get going. Don’t forget to lock up, Angel Cakes!” He calls over his shoulder as he gathers the rest of his things.

Angel smiles as he waves the two of you off, relishing in how sweet Valentino is with you.

~ ~ ~

The ride to the studio was pretty short. You hold tightly onto one of your father’s fingers as the two of you enter the meeting room. Being early meant you were the only folks in the room. Picking you up and propping you onto the long meeting table, Valentino bends to your eye level so you focus on him.

“Now Dear, there’s gonna be a lot of big and powerful overlords comin' in here soon to discuss some very important things with Daddy. I’m gonna need you to promise me that you’re gonna be on ya best behavior, ya hear?” He asks firmly.

You nod your head, placing both of your hands on either side of his face.

“I’m a big girl, Daddy! I’m gonna be the bestest girl!” You cheer with a firm and final nod.

Val chuckles before helping you off the table, allowing you to roam the area while he unpacks the papers for the meeting. It doesn’t take long for folks to start arriving though. Once Vox enters the room, you rush over to your father. He picks you up and tucks you snuggly into his coat. A lot of your body still peaks out, but that doesn’t keep you from being nice and cozy. He runs his fingers through your hair to soothe you as another figure enters the room. Said stranger makes a beeline for your father.

“Valentino, how good to see you again! It has been quite a while, no?” The man inquires.

“Lucifer!” Valentino cheers. “It most certainly has. How are things at the palace?” He asks while gesturing for Lucifer to take a seat beside him. The man politely declines, choosing to continue to stand for the moment, but he does lean against the table.

“Rather entertaining with Charlie coming of age and wanting to do things on her own. Ah, how I miss her younger years.” He chuckles, his eyes vaguely wistful as he twirls his hand about in a patternless motion.

Valentino barks out a laugh in response. The man turns his gaze to you, causing you to shy away further into your father’s coat.

“Why, who is this little creature? Hello, Darling~” Lucifer coos, waving his hand at you.

Bringing the jacket up to your nose, you attempt to hide your face. However, you stick a hand out and return the wave shyly.

“This is my daughter, Y/n. Say hi, Princess.” Your father gently encourages. After a brief moment with you and Lucifer locked in a stare, you manage to find your voice.

“Hi...” Comes your small and tentative greeting. Lucifer’s heart visibly ached at your tiny voice. He just wanted to take your cheeks and give them a squeeze.

“Aren’t you just adorable!” He shouts with glee, making you retreat further against your father out of fear.

_’His hat is very scary and his cheeks look like pepperonis...’_ You think as you size him up. 

“Come Deary, let me get a good look at you.” Lucifer coos once more, grabbing you from the safety of your father’s arms.

To your dismay, Valentino allows this interaction. Enjoying how the King of Hell admired his offspring. The king in question held you under your arms and out away from him to get a good look at you. Not knowing how to react, you hung there; legs dangling and a very, very conflicted expression on your features. 

_’Father, please. Help.’_

“My, what a charming young demon you are! Just as precious as my own daughter when she was your age!” Bringing you closer to prop you on his hip, he bounces you slightly. “How I miss those days of her youth. How would you like to come home with me? I will shower you with all the toys and presents you could ever ask for! How does that sound? Would you like to be a Magne, Little One?” Lucifer excitedly offers, bringing his face to hover over yours.

_‘He’s gonna take you, Nuh-uh. Not happening.’_

Your face contorts in horror. Looking back at your father, you lean toward him with your arms extended in a desperate attempt to reach him. The growing anxiety is evident in both your body language and voice.

“Daddy! Hold me!” You wail. Immediately he takes you from The King’s arms to tightly wrap you up into his own. He shoots an unamused glare at Lucifer while the man laughs to himself. Clearly, he enjoyed your reaction. His smile never leaves his face as he takes his proper seat at the table. Well, as proper as a king can have when not leading the meeting himself.

The other overlords started piling into the room more frequently. Some made comments about you or complimented you, while some said nothing at all as they took their place at the table. That was well enough until one in particular caught your eye. He was the last to enter, dressed in red and black just like you, except he was a deer-like in appearance. A microphone was tucked under his arm and a large smile adorned his features. You also noted the faint hum of static that seemed to be coming from him.

With your father being seated at the head of the table, you watched the man sit two chairs to his right. As Valentino began the meeting, he turned his attention toward the rest of the group. However, your eyes were locked on the deer. 

Without warning, his eyes met your own and you both stared at each other for some time. You once again brought Valentino’s jacket up to your nose and waved your hand to him. His smile grew wider as he slowly raised his own hand and waved back, making one of his ears go lopsided. A giggle escapes you while you tilt your head back only for him to repeat the action to the other side in reply. You two played this game until you let out a giggle that was a bit too loud. Gently, your father rests a hand on your back in a silent warning. You cover your mouth as another giggle leaves you, but this one is much quieter. The deer raises one of his fingers and holds it to his lips in a shushing motion. Briefly he glances at your father to make sure he doesn’t see, then back at you with a small wink.

Towards the middle of the meeting when everyone was focused solely on the papers either in front of them or your father, you were able to quietly climb off of his lap. Sneaking around the other overlords, you make your way to the smiling man in red who now seriously piqued your interest. You poke his arm gently, causing him to cut his eyes down at you. Slowly you bring your arms up and out to him.

“Up.” You whisper, keeping it quiet enough so your father can’t hear you. At least, you hope anyway. He seems fairly involved in whatever it is going on up there. 

Chuckling softly, the man delicately picks you up and places you on his lap so you are facing him. You smile up at him and laugh when he pinches your cheek, being very careful of his dangerously sharp claws. His eyes crinkle at the corners in amusement at your reaction. He lets you play with his claws and jacket buttons while he listens to your father, every now and then looking down to check on you. 

After a while, he brings a hand up to run through your locks. The soothing motion slowly makes you sleepy. Bringing a hand up to rub your eyes, exhaustion begins to consume you. Leaning forward, you rest your head on his chest while a yawn escapes you. A faint, barely audible melody reaches your ears and it takes you a moment to realise it is coming from the deer himself. Snuggling your arms between the two of you, the deer demon begins quietly humming along with the tune; talons still raking through your hair. Between his melody and the other overlords either talking amongst themselves or bickering at one another, you manage to drift off to sleep.

Once the meeting comes to a close, your father notices your absence from his lap and around his chair. In confusion and panic, he looks around frantically until it comes to a startling halt. Cradling you in his arms is Alastor.

“I believe you are missing something.” He says in a low tone so as not to wake you.

Valentino is shocked to see you sleeping so peacefully in a stranger's arms. Especially when you snuggle up to him further in your slumber, rubbing your cheek softly against his shoulder.

“What the fuck, how did she end up with you; Alastor?” He demands while briskly making his way over to the demon in question.

“Temper, temper.” The Radio Demon tuts. “Wouldn't want the little darling to be startled awake now do you? She got in my lap herself during the meeting. And well, I just couldn’t refuse.” Alastor says calmly, placing a hand gently on your back and patting it softly.

Valentino shifts his gaze from Alastor to you and then back at Alastor. A grimace adorns his features as he silently seethes over how comfortable you appear to be in _his_ arms. Bastard. Gently he takes you away from him, making sure not to wake you. Once you are tucked gingerly into his arms, he shoots a glare at Alastor.

“Quite the entertaining little thing you have there. I rather enjoyed our little games.” Alastor comments, bringing a hand up to caress yours that dangles slightly off of Valentino. Valentino’s frown deepens as he slowly pulls you away from Alastor’s reach. 

“Keep your hands to yourself, if ya wanna keep ‘em.” He growls, his glare hardening.

Alastor chuckles, dropping his arm to his side. With a shake of his head and wave of his hand, he appears unbothered in the slightest at your father’s behavior.

“Until next week, then. Good day, Valentino.” Alastor nods and throws your sleeping form a fleeting glance before making his way out of the meeting room. Valentino watches him leave and waits until the sound of his retreating footsteps can no longer be heard before releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Looking down at you, he contemplates what could have compelled you to go to _Alastor_ of all people.

“Don’t do this to me, Y/n. Have mercy on your papa.” He sighs defeatedly. Sweeping around the room he grabs his cane and all he’d packed and prepared before carrying you outside to the awaiting limo.


	3. And so it begins

Just like that, the week had come and gone. You stayed in your room for the most part, drawing picture upon picture of the deer-like man you had met. Something about him greatly intrigued you and you couldn’t get him out of your little head. You begged your father to start taking you to every overlord meeting thereafter. A few hours of persistence and the use of your puppy dog eyes caused him to relent. Sitting on the living room couch, you watch as your father lazily walks into the room. Angel is still in the beginnings of making breakfast and you two share a look at Valentino’s groggy state of having just woke up. Chuckling, Angel returns his attention to the pan while you stand on the couch to be closer to your father’s height.

“Well, someone’s up a little early. Dressed and everything, Princess.” Valentino laughs, ruffling your hair all the while.

“Daddy no! You're gonna mess it up and it has to be _perfect_!” You swat his hand away.

Once again, you adorned the colors black and red, but this time to match with the deer demon you are so enamoured by. Looking you up and down, Valentino grimaces slightly as he processes the colour scheme. 

“Don’t you wanna wear something purple to match Daddy in?” He asks while pouring his morning cup of coffee. Angel has been around long enough to know that Valentino must never be without a fresh pot in the morning. Something Valentino knows in the back of his mind he should thank Angel for more often.

“No! I like this Daddy!” You pout, causing his heart to ache at the sight.

“Fine, fine. You look gorgeous either way, Princess.” He waves off with a roll of his eyes.

You run up to him, pushing on his legs as hard as you can.

“Daddy, go get ready so we can go! I’m ready to goooo!” 

You giggle as he raises the leg you are pushing on and come off the ground with it. Angel sighs as he places the plates on the table before walking over to pry you off of Valentino’s leg.

“Come on Toots, ya gotta eat before ya go. Daddy will join ya after he gets dressed, right Val?” Angel angles his head toward him, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Valentino ruffles Angel’s hair then turns around in the direction of his room.

“Right, Suga Cakes.”

You blow out air in frustration as Angel sits you down in front of your food. He can’t help but laugh at the display and leans down to give you a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Won’t be much longa, Toots. Be a little patient.” He gently chides.

~ ~ ~

The second Valentino walks through the door of the meeting room, you scramble to get out of his arms. On one arm, you had your black purse that contained all the drawings you had made for the deer demon. Excitedly you rush over to the spot you had seen him sit last time. Pulling a candy ring from your purse, you place it on his chair and smile to yourself. In your little mind it is the perfect greeting.

“Baby Cakes, whatcha doin?” Your father calls to you, setting his bag on the table as he rifles through it for paperwork. 

You quickly sit up and put your hands behind your back, an innocent smile gracing your features as you look up to your father.

“Nothing, Daddy. Just playing with the chairs.” You giggle, coming around to sit in his lap.

Not long after did people begin piling into the room. One by one the familiar faces of last week make their way to their designated seats. You eagerly watch the door, waiting to see those large fluffy ears and that cheshire grin. Your smile fades softly when all the other seats fill and you still don’t see him. Looking up to your father, you gently tug on the arm of his sleeve.

“Daddy,” You whisper as you do another head count before looking back at him. “ Is the deer man not coming today?” Concern graces your face at the thought of his absence.

Valentino places a hand on your head to pat it softly.

“He should, not everyone is here yet Princess.”

So you wait patiently until finally the sound of humming static can be heard approaching the door. Your eyes light up when he steps into the room, walking straight for the seat you had hoped he would take. Giddy excitement consumes you as you watch him pull back the chair and pick up the ring. He silently cuts his eyes toward you in acknowledgement. With a giggle you wave at him, in return he waves back with the ring in hand and flashes you a quick wink. You sneakily look up at your father to see him busy talking with Lucifer, so you slowly climb down from his lap. Once again you pad your way around the other overlords and to the deer demon.

“What is your name?” You whisper as you crouch by his side, looking in every direction to make sure your father is still busy and no one is going to snitch.

The deer demon leans down subtly to you, smirking as he meets your eyes.

“My name is Alastor, Darling. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He whispers back.

You grin as you dig through your purse to pull out two of the best drawings you had created for him. 

“My name is Y/n and I made these for you, Mr. Alastor.” You murmur as you hand over the papers to him.

Alastor takes the drawings from you to look over. He makes quiet sounds of admiration in response to them.

“Why, these are wonderful, My Dear. Absolutely amazing.” He praises softly.

Lifting your arms up, you lock eyes with him in the hope he will get the memo to pick you up. He does and laughs quietly to himself as he reaches under your arms to pull you onto his lap. Gingerly you reach up and play with his hair. An action he allows you to partake in.

“Pretty.” You laugh childishly.

You attempt to reach up further to play with his ears, but your arms are too short. Noticing your struggle, Alastor tilts his head to allow you access to his left ear. Of which you gladly accept. 

His ears are so soft and smooth, you could play with them all day if he let you. Once he has had enough, he brings his head back up and smiles down at you. With a wave of his hand, a stuffed alligator with a red bow appears within his grasp.

“For you, Dearest.” He whispers while holding the toy out to you.

You gasp at the plush, immediately taking it into your arms. The fabric is extremely soft and fluffy, a very well made toy indeed. You hug it tightly to your chest. Alastor chuckles as he pets your head, being careful not to get his fingers caught in your hair. 

“I love it. Thank you, Mr.Alastor.” You smile brightly up at him.

Booping your nose softly, he whispers, “It is the least I can do for such an amazing gift you have given me.” 

Valentino clearing his throat to begin the meeting cuts into your moment. Before he begins, he sweeps his eyes around the room and notes your spot on Alastor’s lap. The two of you lock eyes as he points next to himself.

“Here. Now. Stop bothering _him_ , Princess.” He scolds in front of the whole meeting room. All eyes are locked on you as you stuff your new toy into your purse. Looking up at Alastor in defeat, you sigh.

“Sorry, Mr. Alastor…” You murmur before scrambling off of his lap and over to your father. Turning his attention to the man in question, Alastor shakes his head.

“She is no problem, Valentino. Quite a doll if I do say so myself.” He chuckles. The other overlords gently mutter amongst themselves in clear annoyance before Valentino cuts them off.

“Nonsense. I don’t need her being anywhere near the likes of you, Alastor.” He growls. The words register in your ears, but you choose not to comment. Waving it off, your father begins the meeting and you zone out. Looking at and petting your new toy softly on the head, warmth blooms in your little heart at the fact he had given you such a thing.

As the meeting progressed, you stayed on your father’s lap, but managed to play a few silent games with Alastor whenever you caught his eye. Little games of silly faces and head tilts, you kept your giggles silent. Opting to smile and mirror Alastor instead of outwardly releasing your enjoyment. 

A few fights broke out amongst the different men around the room. You notice a serious lack of women and felt in your heart one day you are going to change that. Velvet isn’t a total stranger to you, she’s been around in your memories a few times and is at least acquainted with your dad. Otherwise though, your most feminine presence is Angel, even if you know he is a boy. 

Eventually, and much to your disappointment, the meeting came to an end. You didn’t really understand any of the things they spoke about despite your father telling you one day you will. Mostly you are sad that you won’t be seeing Mr. Alastor again for a while. It seems like the next overlord meeting is far in the future instead of the following week. Not that it matters much anyway, school is starting up for you which will take place during the meeting time. So really, you aren’t sure when you will see him again, if at all. That makes you very upset to think about.

The nameless to you overlords begin filtering out of the room. Some of them seriously fighting over what has transpired while others take their leave silently. Noticing Alastor about to head out, you rush away from your dad to his side. He cocks his head down at you while you fling your arms around his leg.

“I don’t know when I’ll get to see you again, Mr. Alastor.” Your little voice is laden with distraught and anguish. Clearly the idea upsets you. A laugh escapes him at the surprisingly endearing notion. Leaning down, he scoops you up into his arms.

“Well Darling, I am sure I will see you again as soon as possible. Your father is a reasonable man, somewhat.” He smirks as he notes Valentino’s glare in his direction. You bury your head into his shoulder and squeeze him tightly.

“Thank you so much for the toy, Mr. Alastor. I love it very much.” You sniffle.

“Oh now Dear, please don’t cry. Smile! You’re never fully dressed without one! And you’re in such a lovely ensemble, you _must_ complement it with that endearing smile.” He coos softly as he brings you over to an unamused Valentino.

Passing you off with a gentle caress of your face, he turns his attention toward Valentino.

“You know, I must say. She truly is a dear. Should you ever need someone to look after her, I don’t think I’d mind.” He offers. Your face lights up at the notion, but your father cuts you off quickly.

“It will be a cold day in hell before I even _consider_ letting you be alone with her.” He mutters in aggravation. You remain silent as you look to Alastor.

“Very well then, the offer still stands. You know where to find me.” With a twirl of his hand he summons his microphone and gives your head a gentle pat.

“Until next time I get the pleasure of seeing you, Little One. Adieu.” He says with a shallow bow before taking his leave. You watch his back with a sullen frown as his footsteps, static, and him dissipate into nothing.

~ ~ ~

Your father is silent until the two of you are tucked safely into the confines of the limo. Placing you beside him and buckling you in, he sighs while waving to the driver to take off.

“Princess,” He starts with an exhausted groan. “I know you don’t understand. You are very young and don’t quite know the ways of the world down here just yet. But! If there is _one_ thing I _must_ teach you it is that Alastor is a _very_ dangerous man. And you will never be anything more than a play thing to him.” He explains. You sit silently as the words sink in.

To you that couldn’t be further from the truth. You _are_ little. Of course you don't know and to some degree you grasp that. But you had to shake your head at the notion.

“Daddy, he’s been really nice to me, look!” You exclaim as you rifle through your purse to pull out the stuffed alligator he’d given you. “He gave me this! After I gave him some drawings, Daddy.... He got this for me...” You trail off as you look at the toy and play idly with the bowtie. It is red, just like his hair. You love his hair, you decide.

Valentino sighs as the both of you draw closer and closer to home. Instead of pushing it further, he drops the subject and pats your head. He knows you don’t understand now, but hopefully in the future you will. As much as it may infuriate him in the moment, he considers that it will be a fleeting phase of childish curiosity and nothing more.

“It is a very nice toy.” He mumbles. “Now Princess, what would you like for dinner? I don’t think Angel Cakes will be joining us this evening.”

You contemplate as he helps you out of the car upon arriving home. Holding his hand and swinging it as the two of you ascend the driveway, you answer exactly as he expected you to.

“PIZZA!”


	4. Y/n's declassified, school survival guide. Except not at all.

It felt like just the day before you had been going to Overlord meetings with your dad and not getting ready for school. Part of you is excited for school. Your dad had said you’ll make lots of friends and that it was very important for growing demons. However, another part of you was going to miss sleeping in and playing with Angel or Valentino’s agents all day. Most of all, you were sad it would be very unlikely for you to see Mr. Alastor again.

“Hey Toots!” Angel calls from the hallway as you brush your teeth. “Ya almost ready? It’s ya big day!” His voice carries a bit of excitement at it all. He felt honored to be there on your first day.

“Yes Angie! I’ll be out in just a second!” You call back as you finish up what you’re doing. 

Making your way out of the room and to the front door, Angel brings you your backpack. He helps you put it on before giving you a once over. With his hands holding your shoulders, he looks you up and down.

“Oh sweet babe! Ya growin’ up so fast.” He coos softly before placing a big smooch to your forehead. Valentino rounds the corner and smiles at the two of you.

“We all ready to go?” He asks while putting on his coat.

“Yes Daddy!” You giggle as the nerves begin to build. Angel pulls a camera from his chest fluff and smiles.

“Don’tcha worry ‘bouta thing, Baby!” He remarks while snapping a picture of you. You give him a big, cheesy smile as he takes one more.

“Ya gonna make so many friends and have fun learning cool new things! Ya will forget all about what it was like before ya started goin.” Ushering Valentino next to you, he snaps another photo. Taking the camera from Angel’s hand, Valentino presses a kiss to his temple.

“C’mon Angel Cakes, I have to have one of ya too.” He says while motioning for Angel to take his place. He scoops you up in all of his arms and kisses your cheek while your father takes the photo. Once he sets you down you start shifting from side to side, ready to get started with your day.

“Okay, Daddy! Angie! I wanna get _going_.” You whine while opening the door. Angel tucks the camera into his fluff once more while grabbing his coat, following after you and Valentino out the door. 

Valentino being an overlord means he is incredibly well known. Hardly a soul in Hell didn’t recognize his limo. But even if that were so, the second he stepped out, they would know him instantly. Angel excitedly gushed over you as the three of you rode to school. He helped to quell your anxiety and get you excited for the new adventure. Eventually you pull into the parking lot and the driver parks out front of the school. 

Your father hops out first, holding the door for you and taking your hand as you step out of the limo with Angel following shortly after. The feeling of stares made nervousness creep back up your spine. All around you the students stopped and talked as your parents walked you into the building. They navigate the hallways with ease as they find your classroom. Taking a moment you stand outside and stare at the door, then up at your father.

“It’s okay, Princess. Ya gonna have lots o’ fun and Angel will be here as soon as ya get out to pick ya up.” He encourages you while kneeling down to your level. Angel follows suit and places a sweet kiss to your cheek as your father pulls you into a hug.

“It’s just a few hours, Sweetheart. I love ya. I will see ya this evening and y’can tell me all about it.” Valentino coos while patting your head. It would be your first time away from him like this. Ever. You nod softly as he gently pats your bottom to tell you to run along. As you reach the door you give them one last look over your shoulder. Angel waves excitedly and Valentino blows you a kiss. You return the gesture before nervously popping open the door.

~ ~ ~

The school day went by slower than you had imagined. Kids are, unfortunately as you learned, very capable of being mean. Especially when there aren’t many in Hell to begin with. Your father being an Overlord and Angel being a porn star made you a target immediately. A few kids were nice to you throughout the day, but a good chunk of your classmates avoided you like the plague. It was not at _all_ like your father described.

So when Angel picked you up and you were in tears, he did not know what to do.

“Baby Cakes, what happened? What’s goin’ on?” He asks gently as you curl up into his fluff and sob softly.

“Everyone _hates_ me!” You wail, throwing your hands up in frustration. “I never want to go to school again!” 

Angel shushes you gently as he tucks you back into his fluff and wraps his arms around you.

“Oh Dear,” He mutters, ideas of how to rectify the situation swimming through his head. “Well okay, Princess. Here’s the thing, kids are mean. But I dunno if everyone will treat ya that way forever.” Pausing for a moment, he comes up with a plan that just may work. “Tell ya what, I bet it will all blow ova by tomorra. We will use a less flashy car when we drop ya off and we won’t walk ya in, ok Toots?” He pulls your head against his mouth and kisses you firmly, his hands working to smooth your hair and pat your back. You sniffle and pull away to look at him.

“Y-you really think so?” Bringing a sleeve up, you wipe your nose. “Everyone ignored me or said mean things about you and Daddy.” Another sob escapes you at the memory. Angel cups your face and looks you in the eyes, his expression soft despite being concerned.

“O’course Baby Cakes. I promise it will get betta. We will do whateva it takes! And if all else fails…” He trails off as he tickles your sides to get a giggle out of you. “Ya Daddy and I will jus’ hafta beat ‘em up!” Popping out his third set of arms, he attacks you from all angles. Shrieks of laughter escape you as the two of you pull up to the house.

~ ~ ~

When Valentino arrives home, Angel gently relays to him what happened so he knows how to approach the situation appropriately. It hurts his heart to know you were treated that way, on your first day no less. But even he knew that waving his Overlord status about would only make it worse. He listens to Angel’s idea and makes the proper arrangements for transportation for tomorrow morning. When he hangs up, he makes his way to your room where you are sprawled out on the floor drawing.

“Hey Princess.” He mutters softly as he kneels down to your level. “I heard you had a rough day, but you don’t have to talk about it. I’m sure everything will be ok tomorrow.” Ruffling your hair he peaks down at your drawing and cocks an eyebrow.

“Whatcha drawin’ there, Princess?” He inquires. The page seemed to have copious amounts of red. It made his heart sink. However, you seem to perk up a bit at the focus drift.

“I’m drawing a picture of Mr. Alastor!” You reply with a smile on your face. Sitting up, you hold the picture out to your father. It depicts mostly Alastor’s face, his large smile and red eyes look as if they’re directed right at the viewer. His face twitches in annoyance, but he doesn’t want to discourage you anymore than you already have been for the day.

“Oh! It’s… _lovely_ …” He trails off as you plop it down to continue shading in his hair.

“Thanks, Daddy! I don’t know when I’ll get to see him again so I wanted something I could tape up next to my bed! I really love his smile, it makes me happy.” You giggle. The thought makes Valentino’s stomach flop. The implication seems pretty clear, but it does make him curious and thus, he has to ask.

“So, Princess,” He begins, shifting so he can put an arm around you while you draw. “Tell me, what is it you like about...:” He grit his teeth at just the mere thought of his name. “What is it that has you so drawn to _Alastor_ , of all people?” 

You giggle and bite your lip as you look down at your drawing. When you peer up at him again shyly through your hair, a faint blush tinting your cherub cheeks.

“Well, Daddy… I know you said he’s ‘bad’, but…. I’m gonna marry him some day! He’s my Prince Charming!” You confess with bashful giddiness. Pinching the bridge of his nose and screwing his eyes shut, he counts to ten to keep himself from hurling at the thought. Taking a deep breath, he almost wishes he had hair to pull out.

“What _eva_ do ya mean, Princess? He is far too old for you! And he is by no means a… _Prince Charming_.” He groans in anguish. You playfully push him as you crawl into his lap, abandoning the drawing for a moment.

“What are you talking about, Daddy!” You exclaim excitedly as you snuggle up into his jacket. “He looks _so much_ like the man of my dreams! Like Howl!” As you clamber around on his lap, you throw your arms around his neck and give him a bunch of kisses on his cheek, giggling all the while. In return he wraps you up in all of his arms and gives you a few tight squeezes that alter your giggles into silly grunts.

“Don’t think ya can butter me up to th’ idea of marrying _him_ , Little Girl.” He chuckles while kissing your nose. You blow him a little raspberry at that.

“It won’t be until I’m all grown up, of course! He has to fall in love with me first! And I’ll never love him more than you, Daddy.” You say with a bat of your lashes.

“Oh ho! Layin it on a li’l thick there, eh Babe?” He scoffs before digging his hands into your armpits to tickle you. You howl with laughter as he relentlessly guns for your sweet spot. No amount of pleading was stopping his antics. It takes Angel coming in and telling you two that dinner is ready for him to stop. Scooping you up, he flies you through the air and sits you down at your designated spot at the table. 

The three of you gather for dinner. This has always been the norm to you, you never knew what it was like to not have both parental figures. You did understand that Angel isn’t your real mom, but it didn’t matter. He’s always been there for you and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Angel always made sure you were taken care of and well fed, even going as far to take care of Valentino as well. He looked after the both of you, filling the role of both Mother and Wife in several aspects.

Feeling at home and safe with the three of you eating dinner, you quietly talk about the things you _did_ enjoy at school. Valentino and Angel patiently listen to you share the positive parts of your day and you let them know that despite it all, you were pretty excited to try again tomorrow.


	5. Lucifer, please

After the initial No Good Horrible first day, the rest of your school week went by much better. You made a few friends with some kids, you worked on art projects that your father hung on the fridge, and Angel was there to pick you up every day, right on time. Everything felt like it was falling into place in your world, which it was. Being little meant you didn’t really have to think about much beyond your limited scope of knowledge. Still, and despite your father’s clear annoyance about it, you could not get Alastor out of your little head. 

Often Valentino would come home to you drawing after finishing your homework. You’d share your projects from school with him only to turn around and doodle picture upon picture of _The Radio Demon_. He hated it. You are far too little to understand why it frustrates him so or to really heed his warning about how dangerous the man is. Anytime it is brought up you simply say, “Daddy, he is nice to me!” To which Valentino has to drop it. He figures, eventually you will tire yourself out over this little fantasy. At least, he really hopes so.

Since things had gotten better at school, Valentino decided to take you out for ice cream. Unfortunately, Angel couldn’t come since he is entertaining some top paying customers for the day.

“Daddy, if you’re Angie’s boss, why couldn’t you just let him have the day off and join us for ice cream?” You pout. 

“Well, Sweetheart, I also wanted to have some one on one with you. It’s been a long time since we’ve been on a date.” He coos while petting your hair as the two of you ride to the shop.

“Don’t you wanna spend time with Daddy too?” 

You snuggle up next to him, wrapping your arms around one of his and squeezing it tightly.

“Of course I do, Daddy! I just also love Angie very much!” You giggle as you rub your cheek against his arm. He ruffles your hair and detaches you from him as the car comes to a halt.

“I’m sure Angel Cakes would love to know you missed him while we got ice cream. Maybe we can get a pint of his favourite to bring home for him.” 

Stepping out of the car, he scoops you up and walks into the shop. After setting you down you look over all the flavors, excitedly pressing your face to the glass and asking for samples. Not like you don’t already know what you want, but they’re free! You also thoroughly enjoy eating your ice cream with the little spoon.

“Ok sweetie, which are you getting?” Valentino asks after already placing his order.

“Daddy, you know my favourite! And with sprinkles!” You giggle as you rush over to the corner of the parlor and take a seat. He places the order with the cashier as their coworker scoops up your cone, making sure to cover it in a plethora of sprinkles. Valentino grabs your orders and takes a seat across from you.

“Thanks, Daddy.” You mutter before digging into your cone. It is rare that Valentino got to spend any one on one time with you and he relished every second of it. The two of you happily lapped up your cones and chatted, the only two customers in the parlor for a majority of the time.

After finishing up, your father decides to treat you to some light shopping. He asks you to play dress up as you pick out anything your heart desires. The two of you sharing laughs and jokes about how butt ugly some of the designs are. Even he joins in on the fun a bit, choosing terribly clashing ensembles to don while you look him over like a snooty fashion designer.

“No, my good sir. That is terrible. Take it off and start over, this time with taste!” You giggle as you sit on the fitting room bench, adorned in Valentino’s jacket and glasses, his ridiculous hat atop your head. 

“Yes ma’am!” He calls as he scrambles back into the dressing room to get dressed in his regular attire. When he comes out you nod in approval.

“Ah yes, much better!” With as much grace as you can while swimming in your father’s clothing, you make your way over to him. 

“I believe you are missing some key items to really pull the look together.” You say as you hand him back his hat, glasses, and jacket before grabbing the items you wanted to keep.

“Truly a remarkable designer you are. Might I inquire, ma’am, where did you attend school?” The two of you banter and laugh back and forth to the checkout where the timid demon attempts to ring the two of you out as fast as possible.

Feeling content and happy to have spent quality time with you, he guides you to the limo where the both of you take off toward home. You curl up at his side and thank him profusely between laughs and snuggles for taking you out. Especially since you scored some very beautiful dresses out of it. You couldn’t wait to show Angel when he came over for dinner.

~ ~ ~

After arriving home, you rush to your room to look over your goodies once again. Valentino plops himself on the couch to have a beer and watch tv for a bit when he gets a phone call.

From your room, you can hear the frustration in his voice. You don’t understand what is going on, but he is not happy. Definitely something with the studio and something with… a territory? You aren’t quite sure and frankly, you don’t like hearing him yell. His voice carries throughout the house for a moment before total silence. Propping the door open, you peek your head around it. 

“Daddy?” You call quietly into the dimly lit hallway. A frustrated groan meets your ears as your father rounds the corner of the hallway.

“Sorry Princess, there’s…. There’s some things Daddy needs to take care of. I just am having trouble finding someone to watch you for the evening while I sort it out.” He mutters while rubbing his temples. His face is scrunched in annoyance, but you know it isn’t directed toward you.

“It’s just not something little demons need to be around or even really know about for the time being…” He trails off, sighing and aggressively scrolling through his phone. 

_‘So much for having dinner and games with Angie tonight….’_

The two of you stand in the doorway of your room in silence for a moment. Your eyes wander around your room before settling on the plush alligator on your bed and the drawing you did taped on the wall above it. 

“Daddy!” You gasp excitedly. Valentino grunts in response, his eyes never tearing themselves from his phone. Scrambling around the room, you start throwing things into a bag. Your drawing stuff, one of your new outfits you just got, a brush, some random things you found around your room you weren’t sure if you’d need them, but better safe than sorry.

“ **Daddy!** ” You shout as you zip up your backpack and grab the stuffed alligator. The assertion in your voice causes him to finally pry his eyes from his phone.

“Princess, please do not take such a tone with me.” His mouth pulls into a small frown.

“Daddy, you aren’t listening to me! Mr. Alastor can watch me! He said he’d be willing last time we saw him, right?” You jump up and down on your bed at the excitement of it. Valentino shakes his head.

“No, absolutely not.” He says, his brows are furrowed while he looks at you. Clearly not at all liking the suggestion in the slightest.

“But Daddy! He said! And you can’t find anyone else! Please Daddy!” Jumping off the bed you run over to him and clasp your hands together. Looking up at him, you give him your biggest puppy dog eyes yet and the poutiest lip you can muster. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes as he held your stare unblinkingly.

“I would almost rather have _Vox_ watch you than him.” 

Your lip trembled as you father seemed unbudging on the idea. The tears began to flow and you stomped your little foot.

“Daddy, why _not_!? He offered!” You cry, squeezing the stuffed alligator to your chest tightly. Once more, Valentino found himself desperately wishing he could rip hair out of his head. The thought of Alastor being a babysitter for the evening was not ideal. But Vox was truly an even more deplorable option in his mind. He couldn’t trust the man to keep you alive and they were good friends. That’s probably exactly why he didn’t trust Vox with you, he knew him too well. 

A main problem with choosing Alastor wasn’t just because he vehemently despised the man, but he also had no way of knowing if he was even _home_. The guy doesn’t even have a _phone_. How is he supposed to get a hold of him to see if he is available? He can’t. 

Staring down at you, he watches the way you press the toy to your chest and quietly cry about it. He doesn’t want to feed into your newest obsession with his enemy one bit, he doesn’t want you thinking crying and begging will work on him. But mostly he knows he can’t bring you with him while he deals with the situations at hand. One isn’t safe while the other just isn’t age appropriate. He also can’t just leave you at home alone. Even if she is no longer in existence, your mother would find a way to have his head if he did that. With a heavy sigh, he kneels down to your level. Time was ticking and he had to make a decision.

“Alright Princess, look at me.” He says softly while placing a hand on your cheek to tilt your head toward him. “For the record, you need to understand your crying has no bearing on this decision. I don’t need you thinking you can cry and get what ya want, capiche?” Looking up at him while wiping away tears, you nod in agreement, not sure what he’s getting at. He gives your cheek a pinch and wipes the snot from your nose with his sleeve.

“We will go see if Alastor is available to watch you, _but_ ,” He grimaces at the way your face lights up in excitement. “If he isn’t there, you may have to stay the night with Uncle Vox. Lucifer forbid that isn’t the case, but it might be. Either way you need to promise you will be on your best behavior.”

With a squeal you throw your arms around him and bounce around. 

“Yes Daddy! I promise I promise!” Shouting with glee, you run around your room and do a once over of your bag, remembering this go around to throw in some jammies. Once you have your little bag packed and alligator in hand, you stand in front of your dad with the biggest smile on your face he has ever seen. He can’t tell you were just sobbing your eyes out a moment ago.

“Ok, one more thing.” He says while taking your hand and walking you to the door where he grabs his cane, coat, and keys. “This is _not_ going to be a regular thing. You hear me? One time deal as it stands. Only because Daddy is in a tough spot and you are just too little to be home alone.” 

Pushing the door open and dragging him along, you nod your head vigorously.

“Ok Daddy! Whatever you say! Yes, Sir!” With a skip in your step you make a mad dash for the limo as it pulls up front. As Valentino locks up the house, he takes an extra moment to smack his forehead against the door in anguish.

_‘Lucifer, please. Please let this work out and never need to be done again…’_


	6. There's a first for everything

The trip to Alastor’s part of the outer circle of Hell was fairly quick. Most folks can tell when they were getting too close to his territory just by the change in foliage. He does live in a literal _swamp_ afterall. Throughout the whole car ride you had excitedly gushed to your father about what kind of fun things the two of you might be able to do together while he watched you over the evening. Valentino hoped it wouldn’t be that long, but with how everything had stockpiled all at once, he doubted he’d be able to sort things before at least 3am. And he was not about to deal with you being woken up at such an hour. You really were your mother’s child in that aspect.

Upon stepping out of the limo, Valentino swore under his breath as he took your little hand. The two of you walked the winding stone pathway to his front door.  
Once reaching said door, you knocked excitedly and patiently waited for an answer. Valentino was torn between whether or not he wanted Alastor to be home. But just when he felt it was a lost cause, the door swung open with a flourish and Alastor’s signature smile greeted him.

“Mr.Alastor!” You squeal, jumping the two steps it took to reach his legs where you wrapped your arms around him. The action took him by surprise, but he reached down to pat your head gently.

“Oh, hello Dear! And to what do I owe the pleasure?” His eyes take in Valentino’s pursed lips and your little backpack in his hand. Clearing his throat, Valentino decides he has to cut to the chase. Time is ticking and things need to get sorted _now_.

“Remember that offer you made a few weeks back?” Your father asks with annoyance. Pulling away from Alastor’s leg and taking your spot back next to your father, you shift your weight in little twists with a hopeful look adorning your features. Looking between the two of you, Alastor’s smile widens. He leans against the doorframe, giving your father a smug smile.

“Ah, yes. About overseeing the little one when necessary?” The tone of his voice almost a purr of amusement at what he knows Valentino is about to ask him. This is not his usual form of entertainment, but he found children fairly endearing in their own right. Their bluntness and honesty always brings forth a chuckle if not an outright laugh at times. Not to mention, Valentino having to swallow his pride is never a disappointment.

“Well, I… unfortunately need to cash in that favor. I don’t like this one bit, but I’d rather you than Vox take care of her for the evening. At least I know you eat.” Valentino mutters.

“Shi-...” He shifts his gaze down at you for a second and bites his tongue. “Crap hit the fan in a multitude of ways and I need someone to watch her. Unfortunately, one instance involves Angel otherwise I wouldn’t be here asking such a thing. I do apologize for the short notice….” He trails off, looking down at you once more and patting your head gently. You bring your hands to each of your cheeks and squeeze, smiling at Alastor all the while.

“Daddy really didn’t want to, but I’ve missed you very much Mr.Alastor! Look! I even brought the toy you gave me!” With a giggle and little bounce of the knees, you dig out the stuffed alligator from your backpack. Alastor cocks his head at you before cutting his eyes to Valentino.

“Well, I suppose I didn’t really have any other plans for the evening as it seems. I can certainly watch over this little dear while you take care of _business_.” Alastor leans down and boops the plush on the nose before taking your backpack from your father.

“I’ll be honest… I do appreciate this.” Valentino sighs. “But if you hurt her in _any_ way, I will hurt you. I will kill you.” He growls under his breath, his eyes narrowing at the man before him. “She has a change of clothes, some toys to keep her company and I can repay you for any snacks she eats or just for the fact you’re watching over her at all.” With a shake of his head, Alastor holds up a hand.

“Payment will not be necessary, Valentino. I’m sure her antics will be payment enough.” He laughs as he hangs your bag on the coat rack next to the door. Valentino kneels down to your level and cups your face.

“You’re gonna be a good girl, right?” You nod enthusiastically in response. “I mean it, you betta be on ya best behavior, Chicka.” With an exasperated huff you groan and lean into his hands, your arms hanging limp in front of you.

“Daaaddy! I promise I’ll be good for Mr. Alastor! I’ll be so good, he might even wanna babysit me again!” You cheer while wiggling out of his grasp. Throwing your arms around him, you plant a kiss to his cheek. He gives you a good squeeze before patting your bottom and telling you to run along. Alastor helps to usher you inside and Valentino anxiously watches you walk into his home as the door shuts in front of him. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to not leave you with such a man, but he had to trust that even _Alastor_ wouldn’t harm a child. Heading to the limo, he stares at the lonesome building in the middle of the swamp as it gets further and further away. You knew his cell phone number by heart, if anything happened you had your emergency phone tucked away in your backpack. And he prayed you did not need to use it.

~ ~ ~

Once inside, you stared around his living room in awe. In most ways it was fairly simple. A large couch sat in the middle of the room, a modest coffee table perched in front of it. Despite what most people would expect, he did have a tv. It was very old fashioned, but he did seem to like movies quite a bit. His selection, all older, but still arguably vast. Mostly what had your attention was how the walls were lined with the heads of taxidermied animals. A lot of them animals you’d seen in books and had always wanted to pet. 

Cautiously you stalked over to a rabbit that was barely within reach and pat its ears inquisitively. The fur was soft to the touch and it brought a smile to your face. Vaguely you are aware of Alastor leaning down over your shoulder.

“Cute little thing, hm? Would you like me to show you around?” His voice is gentle as he picks you up and props you on his hip. The action seems almost natural, despite the fact he’d handled kids very little. You nod as your eyes wander around the room. So he carries you around to every animal and lets you pat each of them to your heart's content while he explains them to you. 

Once done with the living room, he showed you the bathroom that was down the hall, the guest room in relation to his should you need him in the evening. He gave you a tour of the house before bringing you and your backpack with him to the den. A fire crackled in the fireplace as he gently set you down on the floor.

“Well, Darling, are you hungry? I wasn’t quite ready for dinner myself, but I can make you a snack if you’d like.” He gently pets your hair as you rummage through your backpack.

“No thank you, Mr. Alastor. Daddy and I went out for lunch and ice cream and dress up not too long ago. I can wait for dinner.” You smile up at him as he takes a seat in his chair by the fire. The idea of Valentino playing dress up made him snicker.

“If you insist, Dear, but do let me know if I can get anything for you. I had been in the middle of reading when you stopped by, I would like to continue. Do you need anything else?” He inquires with a cock of his head. You bring a finger to your chin and think about it dramatically.

“Hmmm…” Your eyes look from your bag to him then back before you shake your head and smile at him. “Noo, I don’t think so!” Pulling out your little sketchbook, pencils, and markers, you scoot your way next to his chair. Alastor hums in approval before taking his seat as you sprawl out on the floor next to him. Picking up where he left off, he digs into his book.

The two of you enjoy one another’s company in silence as you doodle away. Much like before, you were working on a very simple drawing of you and Alastor holding hands. He tears away from his readings for a moment to look down at you. You seem very content and happy to be drawing by his side. On your stomach you lay, your little legs swinging silently through the air. He can’t see much of what you’re drawing, but before he can inquire, your little voice pipes up.

“Yanno Mr.Alastor? Daddy _really_ doesn’t like you.” Ah, there it is. That childish bluntness is already bringing a chuckle from his throat.

“Oh, I am very aware, Little One.” He says softly with a shake of his head. You continue,

“Yeah, I don’t know why. You’re so nice to _me_ , but maybe I’m too little to understand. I also…” You pause in both your drawing and speech, taking a deep breath as you sit up. Looking over at him you bite your lip.

“He _really_ doesn’t like when I talk about you….” Alastor cocks an eyebrow down at you. His curiosity is piqued as you begin putting away your drawing utensils and gather the drawing you were working on previously.

“Do you talk about me often, Dear?” Amusement coursed through his veins at such a thought. Oh how Valentino must _seethe_. Yes, you are far too little to understand.

“Of course! Mr. Alastor,” You bring the drawing up for him to see. Considering you’re only six, it would go without saying you are no Klimt. But the drawing clearly depicts the two of you holding hands. You adorn a white wedding dress and at the bottom in unpracticed scrawl it reads, ‘My Future Huband.’ 

“He hates that I’m going to marry you someday!” The pure and happy smile that graces your features lights up the room more than the fireplace. Weirdly enough, Alastor feels flattery warm his core at such a sentiment before taking the picture from your hands.

“Oh my, is that so?” He gazes at it with genuine enjoyment while you make your way over in front of him. Nodding your head hurriedly, you scramble into his lap. He pulls you up and kisses the top of your head before gently casting the drawing off to the side table.

“Yup! I’ve decided, Mr. Alastor. _You’re_ gonna be my husband someday when I’m all grown up!” The conviction in your voice as you state such a thing has even him almost convinced. Gently patting your back, he pulls you into his arms.

“Oh Darling, this poor old sinner? Marrying you? What an absolute honor that would be…” 

You wrap your arms around one of his that encompasses you and nuzzle into it. A soft tune fills the air as he plays with your hair. Heaving a content sigh the two of you spend a moment staring into the fire.

This experience is foreign to him. He’d found you entertaining, especially since kids are so uncommon in Hell. Furthermore, he’d never experienced them much in life as it stood. But to have you, so pure and sweet say something so naive and honest really brought genuine joy to him. In that moment alone, regardless of what the future held, he swore to protect you. Even if Valentino hated the idea of him being in your life, he could sense your hardheadedness, stubbornness. A trait he absolutely admired in certain folk and you are now one of them. He can tell you will fight tooth and nail to spend time with him. Time with you, while maybe few and far between, he’d cherish every moment of.


	7. Bed Time for you!

After the two of you snuggled while he read by the fireplace for a while, Alastor manages to wrangle you for dinner. He isn’t entirely sure what you like to eat, so he makes you a grilled cheese and some soup while he makes himself his usual. Valentino probably wouldn’t be too keen on him turning you into a cannibal for other demons. Once dinner is over, the two of you curl up on the couch and watch a movie. He doesn’t have too many child friendly movies, but he finds one that wouldn’t be the worst for you to see. Or at least, he hopes so. 

The movie choice doesn’t really seem to matter much. After the first ten minutes, Alastor looks down to see you passed out with your head on his lap. Pausing the movie, he gently scoops you up and attempts to bring you to the guest bedroom. However, just as he is about to lay you down, your eyes flutter open and you cling to him tightly.

“No.” You mutter firmly, despite your voice being filled with exhaustion.

“No? My dear, I do believe I had you up well past your bedtime and you are clearly tired.” He says softly. You shake your head slowly and nuzzle your nose into his shoulder. 

“No, I don’t wanna sleep alone…” Prying yourself from his shoulder, you manage to catch his gaze. 

“It’s a new place. I’m scared.” Your little voice makes his ear flicker. 

Alastor is a notoriously solitary individual. He is not fond of contact from another person unless he initiates it himself. The fact you’ve gotten away with all of your touches thus far truly spoke volumes to how much he refused to harm a child. That being said, he couldn’t fathom spending an evening next to another individual. Or outside of his own bed. 

Gently he takes a seat on the edge of the never used mattress and props you on his knee.

“Now, I know you might be frightened, but I must insist you sleep in here tonight. On your own. Your father would probably have my head if we shared a bed for the evening.” Not to mention, the idea made his blood run cold. It was already taxing on him as it stood to have him hold you and take care of you the way he had all evening. He had no idea how needy children could be, especially for physical affection. Gently petting your hair, he attempts to twist and lay you down on the bed once more. You shake your head and refuse to budge.

“No. I like snuggling with Daddy and Angie when I go to sleep. But also home is familiar, so I don’t mind my bed. But this is scary…” You trail off and look out the door. You can see Alastor’s room from there, kind of. The hallway that leads to his room, anyway. It seems scary and too far away. Things would be much easier if he was just already next to you. 

Sighing, Alastor contemplates the best course of action. He knew kids are difficult, but it is clear you have no intention of letting up on this sentiment. 

“What about this. What if I stay with you until you fall asleep? Will that appease you, Dear?” Rocking you gently, he places a soft kiss to your temple. You wrap your arms around his neck and snuggle up to him.

“But what if I wake up from a bad dream? You won’t be there…” Hiding in his neck, the thought of it made your stomach flop. Alastor had to think on the fly, he himself was beginning to get very tired. His patience is wearing thin, but he doesn’t desire to be mean to you. 

Climbing into bed with you in his arms, he pulls back the covers and nestles in. Reaching over you he grabs the alligator plush and snuggles it to your chest. You hold onto it for dear life, making sure to press a smooch to the top of its head. 

“Well, what if I told you that that plush you hold in your arms,” He points to said toy before returning his gaze to you. “Is my eyes and ears? If _anything_ should happen, I will be here in an instant, Darling.” Realistically speaking, once you fell asleep, you would probably sleep through the whole night. That didn’t change the fact that before _that_ happens, he just needs to dupe you enough. He needs to convince you everything will be ok so you can sleep peacefully. 

Bringing a hand to your back, he gently scratches and rubs small circles into it. You hum approvingly, feeling placated for the time being. Even if Alastor wouldn’t be there the whole night, you wholeheartedly believed Little Gator would let him know if you were scared or sick. Slowly, your eyes close and your breathing evens as Alastor carefully coaxes you into sleep. Even for a little while afterward, now that he found himself comfortable, he laid with you. Your soft snores and warm little body against him taunting him with exhaustion. He wants to make the trek back to his own bed, but he isn’t sure if he truly could. The whole ordeal reminds him of naps he took with his mom when he was your age. He wonders if this is how she felt about it all. 

Eventually, his aversion to share a bed with another overrode his desire to conk out right then and there. Tucking you into bed, he slowly peels himself away to trudge back to his room. Sliding into his own bed, for the first time in his life and death, he notices how cold it is all by himself. The concept has never been a bother until now. Funny how kids have the ability to show one things they’d never once thought about prior.

Despite the cold, he slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. The two of you resting all throughout the night.


	8. Well, you didn't die so....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a total placeholder ;A; ~TheMadam

The next morning you wake to the smell of bacon and a soft jazzy tune. Wiping the sleep out of your eyes, you tuck Gator into your arms and quietly shuffle out into the kitchen. Alastor stands at the stove, his hair tied out of his face and apron around his waist. He is occupied with making you an omelette and whistling along to the tune he emits. Even though you’ve just awoken, this new music has you perking up. Your father is not a man for such styles so you’ve never been exposed to it. As the tune continues to play, you find yourself dancing with your stuffed toy in the dining room.

Looking over toward you, Alastor plates your breakfast before bringing it to the table. After doing the same with his, he figures the two of you could enjoy the music as your breakfast cools down. Placing the stuffed toy in your chair, he takes your hands and lifts you so you stand on top of his feet.

“Good morning, Darling!” He cheers as he spins you around the room, the tune continuing to play all the while. You giggle and smile up at him.

“Good morning, Mr. Alastor!” Holding your hands, he glides you about the room and whistles along with the tune for another moment.

“Did you sleep well, Dear? No bad dreams?” 

You shake your head and rest it on his stomach as he guides you around the table. Dancing around the room with him is something you could do forever, you decide.

“Hah! I told you! I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, Little One. And neither would Gator. Between the two of us, I’d say you have quite the duo of bodyguards.” Humming softly, he brings you to your chair. Picking up the toy, you climb into the chair and plop Gator onto your lap. Alastor pushes your chair in and brings your plate closer to you as he takes the seat next to yours.

“I believed you, Mr. Alastor.” You coo while taking an excited bite into your breakfast. Alastor watched for a reaction from you as you ate, but it seems you are not one of those children who is an insanely picky eater.

About halfway through breakfast, there is a hurried knock on the door. The two of you look to one another before Alastor calmly pushes himself away from the table and makes his way to the door. On the other side is a frantic looking Valentino. He barges his way into the house and makes a beeline for you.

“Daddy!” You cheer as you get up from your seat and give him a big hug.

“Oh my princess, I’m so glad you’re ok. I’ve been worried all night…” He trails off as he pets your hair, his eyes looking over your half eaten meal. Alastor makes his way over to the two of you.

“First, welcome into my home, Valentino. Second, we are in the middle of breakfast, might we finish it before you take her home?” Calmly taking his seat, he gestures to the open one next to you. Valentino reluctantly agrees, taking the seat and staring at you intently. His eyes raking over your form to see if even a single hair was out of place. Before you can dig into your omelette again, your father takes your fork and inspects it carefully. Essentially, turning it into scrambled eggs just to make sure that is really _bacon_ in there. You look at him curiously before taking your plate back and eating.

The three of you sit in awkward silence, the only thing making it bearable is the soft jazz filling the room. You absentmindedly pet your plush while you finish up your meal, making sure you drink all of your orange juice and eat your fruit. Valentino gives you no time to change into the outfit you packed before he’s practically dragging you out of the door. You rip your hand from his for a moment to rush over to Alastor who is clearing the table.

“Thank you for watching me, Mr. Alastor!” Throwing your arms around his leg, you press your face into his side and give him a squeeze. He places the plates back down on the table so he can scoop you up. Twirling you around and humming, he brings you back over to your father. Placing a chaste kiss to your cheek, he hands you off to him. Valentino glares with the heat of a thousand suns at the action.

“Of course, Darling. My home is open to you any time. It was a pleasure to have you as my guest.” Running his fingers through your hair, he gives you a genuine smile before Valentino is turning on his heel and out the door. You aren’t sure once more when you will see him again, but you know he’ll be sure to find the little gift you left behind. That little drawing you had done last night. Hopefully he puts it on the fridge just like your dad does with all of your art at home. 

Waving goodbye from the doorway, Alastor watches as Valentino buckles you into the limo before shutting the door and driving off. 

~ ~ ~

Once in the limo, Valentino takes your arms and legs, twisting them this way and that. He inspects every reasonable inch of you before letting you just chill.

“Daddy, really. Mr. Alastor didn’t do anything. He let me draw by the fire while he read.” You recount, popping out a finger to list on.

“There was a **fire**!?” Valentino shouts, his heart beating a mile a minute. You laugh and put your hand on his arm.

“NO! In the fireplace! We spent time by the fireplace! Daddy, you’re so silly!” Giggles continue to pour from you as you think about what else.

“After I drew him a picture, he made me dinner. He made me grilled cheese and soup! Then… Oh! We watched a movie! But I fell asleep so he tucked me in.” Wrapping an arm around Valentino’s you lean against him. Snuggling up into his side, you let out a content hum.

“I definitely missed you, Daddy. Snuggling with him wasn’t like snuggling with you and Angie. I didn’t know this, but Gator is his eyes and ears so I wasn’t scared to sleep alone. If anything happened, I knew Gator would get him immediately.” You nod triumphantly. Valentino has to take a moment to let everything register. He couldn’t help cracking a smile at the thought. Alastor being dog tired and having to deal with _you_ wanting to be a cuddle bug. The concept is certainly laughable in its own right, but he lets it go. You were safe. Nothing happened to you, he didn’t hurt you in any way, and you were very happy this morning. That really is all that matters to him. 

After rolling up to the house, you gun for your room to get dressed for the day. Slipping on the dress you had brought, you wrangle on some tights and throw your hair into a sloppy pony. Padding out of the room, you make your way to the living room where Valentino sat on the couch. The two of you snuggle up together and pop on a show that he doesn’t mind suffering through that’s still appropriate for your age. 

A few hours roll by and once lunch comes around, Valentino makes you a sandwich. You pick at it because as much as he may be your father, he just doesn't get the ratios of sauce to meat to cheese like Angel does. But he’s your Dad, so you eat the majority of the prepared meal while he goes over your homework with you. Helping you understand where you went wrong and explaining simply why things are the way they are. You two work on it together until Angel stops by for dinner. With an extra set of eyes he goes over everything once more.

After the last meal of the day, the three of you clear the table to make way for board games. Shouting and laughing and _totally not_ cheating, all of you spending time together as a family. While you drift off to sleep afterward, you can’t wait to tell everyone at school about how you spent time with Alastor over the weekend.


	9. What an idea...

At school the following Monday, you walk into the classroom with pride. The kids who pay you no mind continue to do as such while your small gaggle of friends you have made greet you excitedly. Once class begins, the teacher seats you all around to talk about your weekends with an accompanying art piece. When your turn approaches, you can’t help but get giddy over sharing your drawing and talking about your weekend. 

Holding the picture up with pride, your smile beams as Alastor’s stares right at everyone else around the circle. Some kids gasp and shuffle away while others simply begin to cry. The teacher has goosebumps up her arms, but knows she must continue regardless.

“Now children! That is…. No way to behave...” She trails off as she looks at the drawing with concern. “Y/n, won’t you.... Explain the meaning behind this rendition of _him_ and how it pertains to your weekend?” The grimace on her face gives away all her apprehension at such a thing. Plopping the photo down, you proudly puff your chest and smile.

“The Radio Demon babysat me over the weekend! Daddy was busy and so were all my other babysitters, so Mr. Alastor watched over me. We drew and watched a movie and had dinner!” You tout proudly. The other kids furrow their brows and some openly question such an idea.

“No way! He would _never_ do that!” One shouts from somewhere next to you. Their friend pipes up as well.

“Yeah! He wouldn’t do something like that at all!” She retorts. Slowly, one by one, each kid around the circle, even the ones you consider your friends, laugh and call you a liar. The teacher has to shush them and bring them back, but your little heart is already crushed.

You know you spent the night with him. You know what happened. It isn’t a lie. But once again, you found yourself the laughing stock of the classroom. The next kid after you takes the spotlight and eventually the situation prior is moved on from. Still, tears prick at your eyes as you look at your drawing.

When you all go back to your designated seats, the others you share a table with huddle together. They whisper amongst themselves, shooting amused stares in your direction. The head of the crew eventually speaks up.

“Why would you lie about something so stupid?” She snickers. You bite your lip and frown.

“It’s not a lie! I did!” You adamantly reply. Smacking your hands on the table, you shake your head. “We watched movies and in the morning he made me breakfast!”

“Yeah, but everyone knows your dad and him don’t get along. So it _has_ to be a lie.” She laughs. 

“So? He’s going to be my boyfriend one day and Daddy and _you_ will be the laughing stocks then!” You cry with a clench of your fists.

“Your _boyfriend_!? Haha!” The three of them lean on one another as they cackle and point at you.

“I’m gonna prove it!” 

A loud chime rings out, cutting you off and signaling lunch time. You spend the hour at your desk, eating your food with tears in your eyes. At some point throughout the hour, the teacher comes around to try and console you, but even you are aware of her skepticism around the notion. 

The rest of the day trudges on and slowly the heckling stops. But it can’t be shaken from your memory. When school is over, each of you file out of the room as the teacher hands you some pamphlets for something. She had discussed it at some point during the day, but you were hardly paying attention then. Either way, your father will go over it with you after dinner. Stuffing it into your bag, you make your way out of school where Angel is waiting to take you home.

~ ~ ~

When the two of you get home, he makes you a snack as you talk about your day.

“Angie?” You mumble under your breath as you work on your homework.

“Yes, Sweetie?” He hums softly while rifling through the fridge for some items he needs for dinner tonight.

“I told the other kids today I was babysat by Mr.Alastor and they didn’t believe me!” Frustratedly, you grumble, shoving a cheese covered cracker into your mouth. Angel sighs as he comes over to you to play with your hair.

“Well, it is pretty laughably unbelievable. But Suga, what does it matter what _they_ think? Hm? You know it happened.” Placing a kiss to your forehead he points to one of the problems on the paper before you.

“Might wanna check your math, Toots.” He chuckles before returning to prep for dinner. Furrowing your brows you look over the problem in question.

“Well _yeah_ , but if he’s going to be my boyfriend and then my husband some day,” You emphasize pointedly. “I don’t want to be dubbed a liar!” You huff after figuring out where you went wrong this second time around. Angel practically chokes at the statement.

“Babe…. Where oh where did ya get ‘n idea like that?” Torn between laughing and screaming, he comes back to your side and takes the seat there. Pushing away your homework, he looks over you with concern.

“What do you mean, Angie? Of course he’s going to be my boyfriend some day. I already told Daddy and while he definitely doesn’t seem to like the idea, it’s true!” Your little mouth twists into a frown. It seems as if no one around you believes anything you have to say and you don’t understand why. Scooping you up into his lap, Angel sighs.

“Well Suga, I ain’t tryna crush ya spirit, but someone like…. The Radio Demon doesn’t exactly _love_ …" Looking down at you as you bury your face in his fluff he contemplates how to rectify the situation. “However, if anyone could get that man to love, Sweets... It would be you.” 

Heaving a sigh, you nod your head into his chest. Mostly focusing on nuzzling the soft fluff as he holds you, but it does make you feel better. You are going to show them. You are going to show _all_ of them that Mr. Alastor is the man for you.

~ ~ ~

“Princess?” Your father calls after you get ready for bed. Shuffling out of the room, you plop into his lap on the couch. In his hands is that flyer your teacher had given to you as you left.

“Yes, Daddy?” Attempting to look over the paper, you frown because you can’t quite read it yet.

“Do you want to participate in this? I’ll support you no matter what, Baby Doll.” 

Reading over it once more, you can make out the word ‘Play’. There was also ‘Try out’ and ‘Solo’. 

“Do you want to be in a play? With your lovely voice you might even land the solo, Baby!” He coos, squeezing all of his arms around you. A light goes off in your head at the idea. Oh yeah. That is _exactly_ how you will show them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't much? We gettin there. I **do** have several more chapters typed up, but I've been going through it. I just needed a break and some time to myself/focus on other things for my own mental well being. This fic is not going to be abandoned! We have so much planned! But bare with me as I figure my shit out LOL. I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned! A main event is about to come about >:3c ~TheMadam


	10. Curses! Foiled again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update this weekly or so btw, incase anyone was wondering ~ The Madam

When Valentino drops you off at school the next morning, he makes sure to help you sign up for the school play. In return, Angel would be there to watch as you tried out for the solo after school got out. Anxiously you wait throughout the whole day. Time felt slower than ever because you just wanted to get it done. Not only landing the part, but executing the other aspect of your plan that was brewing is essential to the stick-it-to-em you have in mind.

Finally the time comes for you to try out. There’s a few kids in front of you, but you’re confident about it all. Reaching you in the queue, the teacher listens to you sight perform a snippet of the piece. Her smile widens and she looks you over before moving to the next kid for a fair opportunity. However, when she finishes and makes her way back to you, a smug smirk graces your features. A part of you worries that maybe Valentino being your dad had a role in it, but also the teacher seemed very enamoured by your voice. Still, you are becoming more aware of how much your father being who he is will affect your life. Despite the fact that may have been the case to some degree, you can’t help but to gush and be over the moon about it!

“Angie! I can’t believe I got it!” You squeal excitedly as the two of you walk up the driveway to your home. 

“Of course, Suga! Ya got ya momma’s voice. Absolutely beautiful. They’d be fools ta not cast ya.” He says with a pinch to your cheek. Giggling, you run off to your room to start practicing right away. Angel makes his way around the living room, cleaning up after your father, smiling to himself. 

Watching you grow up and take after your mother each day made him miss her. But he is glad to still have a little piece of her. You have her face and her voice and her fighting spirit. He understands your hardheadedness comes from her and it will always be something no one could shake. A spirit that can never be broken, an admirable way of being within the depths of Hell.

~ ~ ~

You spend hours that afternoon working on your lines; memorizing them. Mostly you focus on your solo because all the other stuff will come during rehearsals that are starting after school in a few days.

Singing to yourself in front of the mirror, you pause as you contemplate your next course of action. Looking at yourself in the mirror you think about how you will invite Mr. Alastor to the performance. What would he notice? What did _you_ notice? You had all the words and the basic inflection the teacher is looking for… Oh.

 _‘Smile, Darling! You know you’re never fully dressed without one!’_ Is what he would say. You’re sure of it.

Standing in front of the mirror, you pinch your cheeks. Smile. Hmm… You smile at yourself. Turning your face this way and that, you admire the expression. It’s lovely, but it isn’t quite right… Pulling your lips back you bare your teeth. _Oh_. That’s definitely more like him. Taking a moment, you practice that particular smile for him. The kind of smile that would catch his attention because it mirrors his own.

As you stand there and gawk at yourself, Angel pops his head in the door.

“Hey Toots, it was real… silent… What are you doin?” He cocks an eyebrow at you through the mirror. The two of you lock eyes before you slowly turn around and look at him. He gives you a confused smile in return before the both of you bust up laughing.

Padding over to Angel, you wrap your arms around him.

“I’m practicing my smile for Mr.Alastor! Do you think he’ll come?” You ask sullenly. 

“Hmm, well, if Big Vee allows you to invite him I can see it. I mean, if he’s genuine about liking you.” He chuckles while poking your sides. The action forces a giggle from you. Taking your hands, he spins you around the hallway, laughs pour from your lips at the action.

“I hope Daddy does! I…” The two of you slow to a halt and Angel looks at you curiously.

“Ya what, Suga?” He inquires with a gentle nudge to your ribs.

“I, well… Angie… Yanno how I said he’s gonna be my boyfriend some day?” 

Angel nods in remembrance.

“Well… I _may_ or may not… have told some of the other kids in my class that too. So, he _has_ to come! Or else everyone will think I’m a liar still! And we both know I’m not!” 

Angel holds his chin as he listens to your tale.

“Mhm, mhm, I hear ya Suga. Well, we will muster up our best puppy dog eyes and ask ya pops when he gets home tonight. How does that sound, Princess? Ova a li’l pasta, he can’t say no. I’ll sprinkle somethin’ extra in his dish for persuasion.” He finishes with a wink. You beam up at him in return and follow him to the kitchen to help get started with dinner.

~ ~ ~

When Valentino comes home that night, he looks exhausted. More so than when Angel comes over straight from work. But the smell of freshly made pasta and garlic perks him right up.

Following his nose to the kitchen, he stops dead in the doorway. The kitchen is _trashed_. There's flour everywhere, especially on you and Angel. You sat at the table forming - malforming - meatballs. Angel stands at the stove, getting the sauce together and the spaghetti is heating up in a pot. He watches the two of you as you sing your hearts out to _Jolene_ and cook. The sight almost makes him cry. Between your voice that sounds so much like your mother's and Angel's Italian twang, he's never felt more like he has a family than in this moment.

Finishing up the last of the meat, you bring the tray over to Angel while he pours a little sauce over them before popping them into the oven. Afterward he helps you wash your hands in the kitchen sink just as the two of you notice Valentino in the doorway. Your face lights up in glee when you realize he's home. Running over to him, you wrap your arms around his legs, getting flour all over his pants. He doesn't mind one bit.

"I'm so glad you're home, Daddy! Dinner will be ready soon!" You giggle as he kneels down to pick you up. He doesn't say a word as he calmly walks over to Angel, seemingly lost in how own little world.

"Daddy? Are you ok?" 

Reaching up, you wrap your arms around his shoulders to the best of your ability. Stopping in front of Angel, Valentino grabs him by the waist and pulls him in.

"Val?" Angel asks curiously. Tilting his chin with a free hand, Valentino leans down to kiss Angel firmly on the lips. Bringing your hands to your face you release a fit of giggles.

"Ew! Daddy! That's so gross!"

Pulling away from a flustered Angel, he dips his head to kiss your cheek. 

"I'm so very glad to be home, Sweetie. Sorry to be so gross!" He laughs while gently tickling your neck. Trapping his hand between your cheek and shoulder, you snort. Angel rests his head on Valentino's shoulder, wrapping an arm around the two of you. 

"Welcome home, Val." Angel coos softly as he looks over the both of you. Slowly creeping his hand up, he attacks the now exposed side of your neck with tickles. Between the two of them, your laughs turn into silly snorts while you attempt to wiggle away. Your saving grace is the timer going off signifying that dinner is ready.

Valentino sets you down in your chair while he helps Angel throw together some plates. You kick your feet idly as you think about asking him to invite Alastor to the play.

Once the three of you settle down, you decide you gotta start slow. And Angel is already one step ahead of you.

"So Toots, ya wanna share with Big Vee your news?" Shooting you a wink, the two of you share a silent agreement. He is already in cahoots with you on the subject about inviting Alastor.

"Yeah, Daddy! Guess what!?" You giggle excitedly around a mouth full of meat ball, having already dug into your dinner. 

"Ya wanna put more food in your mouth before you tell me?" He chuckles while you swallow down the bite.

"Sorry, Daddy. I know, no talking with food in your mouth." 

"Atta girl."

"But! I got the part! I'm gonna sing the solo!" You beam. Valentino smiles at you with pride. 

"That's my princess! I knew you'd get it!" Ruffling your hair, he turns his attention toward Angel.

"Ya shoulda heard her, Val. Those poor kids did not stand a chance against those pipes." He smiles over at Valentino and takes his hand. 

"Which…" You pipe up. The two of them look over at you. Twirling your pasta about, you fidget in your seat.

"Uhm, they're printing flyers next week so people can save the date..." 

Valentino nods at that.

"We'll be sure to invite Uncle Vox and the employees of mine you like the most, don't worry Princess. Ya gonna have so much support." He assures you. Biting your lip you look up at him through your hair. 

"W-well, I wanted to save an invite for someone." 

Your father cocks his head at you.

"Of course, Baby! Who did you want to invite?" Turning his attention back to dinner, he waits for you to answer.

"I wanted to invite Mr. Alastor…" You trail off nervously. Angel nods in reassurance at your bravery. Valentino stops and places down his fork.

"Princess, no." He says softly. Pushing his plate away, he folds his hands calmly in front of him. 

"But Da-" Valentino cuts you off with a shake of his head. 

" _No_." He says sternly. Throwing your fork down in an angry mirroring of your father's previous action, you cross your arms. Tears well in your eyes while you frown down at your meal.

"Val…" Angel sighs. He doesn't see anything wrong with simply inviting him. If he doesn't show, then maybe you'll get over your crush on him. 

"Angel, don't. I said no. No means no and that's final." He says calmly. Feeling defeated, you push yourself away from the table. Angel briefly mouths 'I'll talk to him' at you before you storm off to your room.

"You're mean, Daddy! You're mean!" You shriek before slamming your door shut behind you. Throwing yourself into your bed, you sob about it all.

~ ~ ~

As you cry into your pillow, you swoop up Gator into your arm. Rolling onto your side, you look him in the eyes. Mr.Alastor said he is his eyes and ears, right? Maybe he will come pick you up once Gator lets him know you are sad. Or maybe it only works when you are at his house. You don't know.

A soft slam on the table causes you to stop your crying for a moment as you listen. On the other side of the door, you can hear Angel and your dad having a heated discussion. Squeezing Gator to your chest, you talk to him softly.

"Please," You whisper quietly. "Please come to my play. Please let Daddy let me invite you..."

Slowly, the tantrum you threw had run its course and exhaustion overwhelmed you. Snuggling under the covers and hiccuping softly, you eventually drift off to sleep. Angel and Valentino continue their discussion well into the night.


	11. Just Hot Girl Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little treat because I'm in a rly good mood n I LOVED writing this chapter :3c My birthday is coming up n idk if this will get updated before or after that so I wanna leave it on a rly good note incase I don't get the chance to! The Mother Unit is coming to town and I have some chores I gotta get started on before her arrival :3 ~ TheMadam

The next morning, Angel woke you up gently and well past the time you should be going to school.

"Hey Sugs." He says softly while he hands you a tall glass of water. You take it from his hands swiftly and chug it down. All the crying from the night before left you with a huge headache and a dry mouth.

"Ya Daddy's a tough cookie, but we'll crack him. I promise." 

Brushing your matted and sweat plastered hair from your face, he gently scoops you up into his arms. Now that you are hydrated, the feelings from last night come flooding back. Soft sniffles leave you as Angel gently blows on your face to cool you down. 

"Oh, oh, oh. Shh, shh, Baby. Shh." He coos while rocking you gently. Knowing this denial has you so heartbroken made him so disappointed in your father. If you can't forget about it after a good night's rest, it's real. Wiping away your tears as you calm down, he cups your face.

"Alright Toots, let's make a game plan." 

You nod softly while he pets your hair.

"Let's start with getting you all washed up. You totally needed a bath last night, but you can take one this morning, eh? All that flour from our shenanigans is still in your hair." He laughs softly to lighten the mood. The memory makes you smile. Hopping off of his lap, you pad around the room and pick out an outfit for when you're done.

"While you're washing up, I'm gonna clean your bedding, ok? Ya got flour everywhere, Babe!" 

You giggle as you look over your sheets. Yeah, you certainly did. Angel picks up Gator and attempts to wipe off the flour, but it won't budge. 

"This bad boy needs a bath too." Smiling at you, he shoos you along to your bathroom where you hop in to get washed up. 

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, Girlie!" He calls from the other side of the door. 

~ ~ ~

After your bath, you gently pad out of your bedroom and into the living room. Your father is gathering some things to head off to work.

"Good morning, Princess. I decided to let you stay home for the day." He says softly. You look at him before turning your head away with a soft 'hmph.'

"Not talking to me, eh? Alright." Walking over to you, he attempts to give you a kiss on the forehead before leaving, but you jerk away. Stomping over to the couch you sit down in a huff and cross your arms. Valentino sighs quietly before placing his kiss to Angel's cheek and taking his leave.

"I love you, Princess." He calls from the door. You crack open an eye in his direction before sticking your tongue out at him. With a shake of his head, he closes the door behind him. Angel sighs and makes his way to you. 

"Ya can't stay mad at him forever, Baby Cakes. But I understand it. I see your anger and your hurt." Gently patting your shoulder, he nods. 

"Daddy is being a meanie, so I can be a meanie too." You mutter under your breath, mouth pulled into a tight frown. 

"I agree with ya, Toots. I think he's being unreasonable, but ya gotta let it go for a bit. It's just you an' me today. Help me get these sheets on ya bed and then we will do something fun. How does that sound?" He asks softly. Thinking about it for a moment, you push yourself off the couch and shuffle to your room behind Angel. 

The two of you wrangle your sheets onto the bed, laughing in frustration over how one corner always wanted to pop up when you got the other on. Eventually, the two of you figure it out and manage to make the rest of your bed. After working up a sweat, the two of you flop onto the mattress and sigh.

"I just don't understand why Daddy had to say no." 

Grabbing a freshly washed Gator, you roll over and look at Angel. 

"Lots of things don't make sense, Suga. Your pop in general is a weird man, but he loves you." Taking your hand, he gives it a little shake.

"We both love ya very much, ya dad just… he has some things that still bother him and you're the light of his... afterlife. I know you might not understand, but he's been afraid of losin' ya since day one." 

Nodding your head solemnly, you process his words carefully.

"Does it have to do with Mommy?" You ask softly. Angel nods.

"A little bit, yeah. But hey." Sitting up, he smiles. "Ya wanna do somethin' fun? Take ya mind off it? We gotta whole day just to ourselves!" 

Giving Gator a squeeze you smile at him.

"Yeah…" You sigh. Angel pushes himself off the bed.

"Take a seat at your vanity and let me grab my purse. Let's do makeovers!" Angel squeals as he exits the room for a moment before returning. You beam and scramble over to the little vanity chair in the corner of your room, Gator in tow. 

Rifling through his purse, Angel pulls out some makeup. You're a tad too little for a full face, but he gives you a bit of a natural smokey eye, some liner, and mascara. Looking over you, he hums softly.

"Whadda ya think, Toots? A bold lip or a neutral?" 

Staring at yourself in the mirror, you contemplate it. 

"Angie?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Ya got anything red?"

~ ~ ~

Once the makeup is all done for the both of you, Angel gets you dressed up in one of the new dresses Valentino had bought you the other day. He even pulls together an outfit to coordinate with you.

"Look at us, Babe! A coupla hotties!" The notion brings forth a giggle from you.

"Yeah, Angie! We look good!" You confirm as the two of you check yourselves out in the mirror.

Angel snorts before letting out a whistle.

"Sure do, which is exactly why we have to go do Hot Girl things." He says with a devious smirk. Looking to him curiously, he merely gives you a wink before pulling out his phone.

"We're going out!"

~ ~ ~

Cherri is a name you've heard at some point, but never before had you met said wild woman. She is Angel's best friend and she’s swinging by to swoop the two of you up.

"Check out those hotties!" You hear from the car in the driveway as Angel locks up the house, it’s emphasized by a honk of the horn. Taking her in, she is every bit as badass as you had imagined her to be. The second Angel buckles you up in the back of her car, you know you want to be that cool some day. 

The three of you take off to spend a day on the town. First stop? Mani-pedis.

Rolling up to the shop, you take it all in. Big comfy chairs line the wall on one side and behind the counter is row upon row of polish. The other side of the room is lined with tables and lights, tools littering each worker’s station.

"Hello! Welcome in!" A woman says politely as she steps out of the back. Cherri is already picking out her polishes while Angel talks to a technician. Following after Cherri like a baby duckling, you look at all the colours before you.

"Pick out anything ya like, Girlie!" Cherri snickers, grabbing a polish in a shade of red that matches her dress. You look over all the colours when one catches your eye. It's red too, but it reminds you of the hair of a certain deer-like demon.

"I want that one." You say confidently with a point to the polish in question. Cherri pulls it off the rack and hands it to you. 

"Anything else? You can even get designs an' stuff. Though I gotta say, red is an excellent choice!" Her large eye crinkles at the corners as she smiles down at you. Pointing to the black, she once again plops the item into your hands. Angel comes up behind you and rests a hand on your back.

"Come on, Suga, let's get those shoes off and pamper these feet!"

The three of you laugh amongst yourselves while you get the full treatment. The lady thought your design choice was a little weird, but Angel told her to shove it. Politely, anyway. He would never be rude to the employees of his favourite salon. You had just gotten your heart broken and needed a pick-me-up. She nods understandingly. 

"Ah! Never let a man get you down, no matter what, Chicka." She says with a wink while finishing up your nails. You smile at her in return. Admiring your nails, you feel a lot better about everything that had happened last night. 

Once paws and claws are taken care of, the three of you head off to get Hot Girl drinks. Which really is just going to Hell's knock off of Starbucks to get frappuccinos and cake pops. Walking along the boardwalk, with drinks in hand, all of you look like a force to be reckoned with. Laughs and snickers are shared as you window shop or pop into stores to try things on. You all score matching sunglasses to block out the glare from the pavement. 

"Hey!" Cherri calls a few feet ahead of you and Angel who had stopped to look into the window of a hat shop.

"Let's hit the arcade and take some photos!" She points to the entrance beside her. The big neon lights flash, indicating "Fun games for the whole family!"

Scurrying over to her, the lot of you pop in to do just that. Playing round upon round of arcade games, popping in and out of the photobooth for some quality pics. The three of you only get yelled at once because Cherri and Angel tried to tamper with a game for more tickets. It’s a scam anyway, you had won so many only to make it out with a candy ring and a crappy toy that broke immediately.

Looking at your photos while you wait for the greasy arcade food to arrive, you finally feel completely better. Air hockey will work up an appetite while getting out aggression. Angel is genuinely impressed by your skills, 7 - 2 was not the game he expected. You pulled a few choice fast moves that made Cherri howl with laughter, especially when Angel looked completely dumbfounded.

After the treatment, games, shopping, and snacks, Cherri finally drops you and Angel off at home. The two of you flop on the couch and snuggle up to watch some shitty reality tv until your father comes home. 

~ ~ ~

When Valentino arrives, Angel is passed out on the arm of the couch. You had fallen asleep as well, but the sound of the door woke you. While hanging his coat and hat up, you quietly pad over behind him.

"Hey, Princess." He says softly so as not to wake Angel. Looking over you, he smiles. Holding your hand out silently, you show him your new nails. He doesn't comment on the cross design on your ring finger. Instead, he merely takes your little hand and presses a kiss to the back of it.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings yesterday, Baby." 

Lifting your arms over your head, you stare at him intently. He wraps his arms around you and you let him pick you up, propping you on his hip. 

"I know, Daddy. I'm sorry I was a brat earlier." You reply gently. Giving you a squeeze he holds you for a long minute. 

"Thank you." He whispers, pressing a firm kiss to your temple.

Carrying you around the room, he grabs a blanket from the ottoman to drape over Angel's sleeping form on the couch. Making his way with you in his arms, he walks down the hall past your room and into his. Plopping you onto the bed, he heads to the bathroom to grab Angel's makeup remover wipes.

"You look beautiful today, but I'm sure you know it's not good to sleep in your makeup." He chuckles softly as he returns. Nodding your head, you let him wipe off your look. Scooping you up in his arms once again, he climbs into bed. The both of you are too tired to change into sleepwear. 

Snuggling up to him in his big bed, he kisses the top of your head and tucks you in.

"I love you, Daddy." You mumble sleepily. Resting your head on his shoulder, you yawn softly as your eyes drift close.

"I love you too, Princess."


	12. The Answer My Friend Is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY! Henloooo~ Thank you for your patience with this update! I know I had said I'll be updating this weekly, buuut, my birthday was the other day and my mom came to town :3c I hadn't seen her for exactly one year and one week!!!! So I took some time to be with her and just celebrate~ I appreciate everyone for waiting patiently and we will be back to your regularly scheduled updates! ~ TheMadam

Rolling up to school a few days later, you felt nervous. Flyers got printed a little earlier than expected and you _know_ it is going to be A Thing. All the kids had already been making fun of you, but now you really weren’t sure how you would show them. Show them you _aren’t_ a liar. Show them you mean every word you say…

Walking into the classroom, you still hold your head up. Taking your seat, you pop open your folder silently and pull out your homework. The three others in front of you snicker amongst themselves before their leader speaks up.

“Hey, invites are going out today. Is your _boyfriend_ getting one? You know, The Big Bad Radio Demon you’re dating?” She sneers while nudging her friend to her left. The one in question covers their mouth in a poor attempt to hide their laughter.

You cut your eyes to them then back down to your homework as the teacher comes by to grab it.

“Of course he’s getting one.” Looking at her, you harden your gaze. She smiles wide before sticking her tongue out at you.

“Yeah, but is he even going to come?” Her smug look makes you want to punch her.

“Yes, he’ll come!” You shout, knocking over your chair as you stand to slam your hands on the table. Her little friends let out soft ‘oooh’s before laughing.

“Bet ya he _won’t_. Why would someone like him care about a _pubic louse_ like you.” 

Tears prick at your eyes as you sit back down.

“He’ll come. I’ll show you. He’s going to be there. And I’m not a louse…. I’m a moth.”

“Coulda fooled me.”

Crossing your arms on the table, you put your head down. The tears no longer something you can hold back.

~ ~ ~

Once school and the first of play rehearsals are over, the teacher hands you a small stack of invites. Looking over them as you step out of the building, you hardly notice your father is there to pick you up instead of Angel.

“What, no ‘hello’ for your pops?” He says teasingly, causing you to look up. Biting your lip, you give him a shrug. Helping you buckle up, he slides into the seat next to you. He looks over the invitations in your hand and gently takes them from you.

“These what I think they are?” He asks, giving the stack a little flick and tucking one into his coat pocket.

You nod solemnly.

“You know what would be fun, Bambina? Let’s go hand these out right now, hm? You can see some of your old favourites! I’m sure they’d love to receive them from you personally.”

Wrapping your arms around him, you lean into his side.

“Yeah,” You smile up at him. “That should be fun.” 

Waving the driver off, the two of you head out while your father calls some folks to wait outside of the studio. After the first time a few years back when he had to bring you in, Angel had reemed him for the decision. A porn studio is _not_ the place to be bringing a child, no matter how young and unlikely they are to remember it.

Driving around town, Valentino guides you as you personally hand out invite after invite. Of course, all of them would be there. Your father wouldn’t let them say otherwise. Finishing up at the studio, the two of you drive around to a few more locations. A few shady buildings, clearly mafia affiliated and once more not a place for a child. You’re used to it by now, having grown up under their protection to this day.

Once you finish up at the last questionable building and receive your confirmations, the two of you settle into the car at last. There’s one invite left sans the one your father has tucked away in his coat pocket. He will definitely be putting it on the fridge later. You look over the extra flyer, saddened by the _almost_ perfect count…

“Hey, we got one more stop to make, sound good?” Your father asks, a small smile on his face. You cock your head at him in confusion.

“Where are we going, Daddy?” Curiosity lacing your voice as you ask. Valentino merely pats your head and waves to the driver.

“Oh, you’ll see, Princess.” A soft sigh leaves his lips as he wraps an arm around your shoulders. Tucking the invite into your backpack, you snuggle up to his side. 

The two of you drive around for a long while, taking winding roads through Hell. You watch the scenery change through the window while your father taps a finger on his cane idly. City life tapers off into a more forest type area. Then, a bit more swampy. Slowly, things begin to look familiar, making your heart race. Pulling up to the end of the long driveway, you gasp.

“Really!?” A smile takes over your features as you look up to your dad. He kisses your forehead softly before helping you step out of the car. You grab your backpack and scramble out of the car as fast as possible.

“How’s my hair?” You ask excitedly. He helps smooth it down a bit before releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Of course, Baby. As beautiful as ever.” Taking your hand, he walks you to the door. You pause on the front step before rummaging through your bag for the invitation. Once it’s dug out of there, you hold onto it firmly before knocking excitedly. Your little arm threatening to vibrate into oblivion.

Just like before, neither of you have any way of knowing if he’s even home. Still, you wait patiently -- anxiously -- but patient nonetheless. A rustle is heard on the other side before the door slowly creeps open. 

Alastor’s glowing eyes are the first thing either of you see before he steps out the darkness, closing the door softly behind him.

“Well, hello there. How have you been, Valentino,” He turns his smile toward you. “Y/n?”

Valentino coughs before taking a step back and bringing a hand to gesture toward you. You shuffle forward a little bit.

“Y/n here has something… important to her that she would like to share with you.” Valentino mutters.

Alastor cocks his head, his ear twitching in curiosity. Clearing your throat, you smile up at him just like you practiced. Valentino has to hold his grimace when he notices it.

“Mr.Alastor,” You say proudly while extending the invite to him. “You are cordially invited to my school’s production of _Charlotte’s Web_.”

Reaching down, Alastor takes the invitation from your hands. He looks over it with a thoughtful hum.

“Oh my, look at that, Dear! You’ve got quite the lead role here!” He coos enthusiastically.

Valentino gently strokes your hair as you look up at Alastor in anticipation. With a flourish, Alastor puts his hands on his hips and smiles down at you.

“Well, Darling... I’d absolutely love to come! Thank you so much for the invitation, Dear!” 

Rushing up to him, you throw your arms around his leg. He leans down and scoops you up, much to Valentino’s chagrin.

“Will you really be there, Mr. Alastor!?” You ask excitedly. He nods while handing you off to your father.

“Of course, Dear! I am honored you would invite this poor old sinner. I’d be a fool to miss it. And, I am a man of my word. Which you have.” Patting your head softly, his smile widens a fraction.

“Old is right…” Valentino scoffs under his breath. You and Alastor choose to ignore his comment in lieu of your blatantly excited energy.

“Thank you! We’ll save you a front row seat, Mr. Alastor!” 

“I can’t wait, Darling.”

Shifting you to his other hip, Valentino brings your attention back to him.

“Well,” He starts with a frown. It kills him to see you so happy about such a thing. “That was all we wanted to do. You ready, Sweets?” Before you can respond, Valentino turns and begins heading away from Alastor’s. You wave over your father’s shoulder hurriedly. Alastor returns the wave, his smile still plastered to his face.

“Goodbye, Mr. Alastor!” You call to him.

“Goodbye, Darling!” He responds before slipping inside his front door. You watch his movement through the window before the lights turn off.

~ ~ ~

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Daddy!” You squeal once inside the limo. Crawling into your father’s lap, you tuck yourself into his jacket. Slipping his arms around you, he presses a kiss to your temple.

“No, Princess. You should thank Angel Cakes. He was uh… Persuasive at best.” Valentino chuckles at the memory. Rubbing your cheek into his shoulder, you giggle happily.

“I’ll be sure to thank him when we get home!” You sigh happily before the car takes off.

~ ~ ~

Walking through the door of your home, the smell of your favorite food fills your nose. Angel saunters into view with his favorite apron on, spatula in hand.

“Heya, Small Fry, how was ya day?” He asks, his other hand falling to land sassly on his hip.

You drop your backpack at the door and charge for Angel, who figured you would do as such and scoops you up into his awaiting arms.

“It was the bestest day, Angie! I gave Mr. Alastor an invitation and he said he would come! Thank you for making Daddy change his mind!” You end your excited ramblings by littering his face with small, ticklish kisses.

Angel giggles and feigns annoyance while gently poking your sides.

“Hey, hey! Ya gonna give me cooties with all them kisses, Toots!” 

Giggling all the while, you continue to smother his face with kisses. Overwhelming happiness blooms through your veins and you pull away with a very content smile on your face.

“How did you do it? I thought he’d never say yes!”

Valentino and Angel share a look with one another, but you cannot tell what they’re saying with their eyes. Placing you down on the floor, Angel gives your head a small pat before snickering.

“Oh little one, perhaps I’ll share that with ya when you’re older.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fufufu~ I wonder what Angel did to convince him? Hmm~? *wiggles eyebrows*


	13. Ducks In A Row

With Alastor an officially invited guest, you breathe easy walking into school. You are _not_ a liar! At first, you weren’t sure how it would pan out. Especially when your father initially said no to inviting him. How ever Angie managed to convince him is beyond you, but you’re happy. 

Sliding into your designated seat, you feel almost smug. The three other people you share a table with ignore you initially. Yet, as you have come to learn, it is only a matter of time. Every day starts the same more or less with the exception of Mondays having time set aside to share your weekend before class officially begins. Your teacher comes by and grabs everyone’s homework as they settle down. That’s when your three other table mates decide to heckle you.

Just as she swoops by to collect the homework off your table, said three in front of you give you their undivided attention. The teacher carries on, blissfully unaware of whatever was going to come next. Just like clockwork, the leader of the bunch snickers.

“So, did you give your _boyfriend_ an invite?” She sneers. For once, it really doesn’t bother you. You smile at her sweetly and nod your head.

“Yup! I gave him the invite and he’ll show up, probably with flowers and dressed all fancy too!” Crossing your arms and leaning back in your chair, you give her a catty raise of your brows. “And for the record, he’s my Prince Charming, so he _will_ be there.”

She laughs pointedly at you, her little lackeys following suit.

“Better make sure you have _all_ of your lines memorized! You do know I’m your alternate if you can’t get it together, right?” Mirroring you, she too leans back with a catty raise of her brows.

“There’s no way you’re going to steal my spotlight. You’re staying buried in the kick line. Don’t even get your hopes up!” You mutter, leaning on your elbow and propping your cheek on your palm. The teacher is demanding the attention of the class now. Your sworn enemy drops the subject for the time being. It doesn’t matter to you. The play will be happening in four weeks, plenty of time for you to get your ducks in a row. You will spend every moment of your free time dedicated to practicing because the countdown begins now...

~ ~ ~

On the other side of town, a bell jingles as a door opens. The sound signals the owner that someone has entered the shop and she smiles in delight at the familiar face.

“Good afternoon, Rosie!” He greets politely.

“Good afternoon, Alastor!” She responds sweetly.

The pair smile and chat with one another cheerily. Birds of a feather flock together, especially in Hell. Rosie leans on her elbows to prop her face up accordingly.

“What can I do ya for, my good fellow?” Rosie inquires excitedly. It has been a long time since Alastor has sought her during work hours which implies he has a job for her.

“Well, my dear friend, I do need a favour from you.” He replies smoothly, patting his hand against the checkout counter. Rosie nods hurriedly, clasping her hands together in anticipation.

“Of course, Alastor! Anything for such a dear friend!” She acknowledges.

Twirling his hand to summon his microphone, Alastor gently knocks it against the floor before leaning on it.

“Well dear Rosie, it would appear I have a fairly important date to attend in these upcoming weeks. While my usual attire is certainly fitting, I think it would be better if I had a new suit to wear about for the event.” He elaborates.

Sitting up properly, Rosie cocks her head at him both in amusement and curiosity.

“An important date? Whatever for? I’m happy to oblige!” Her soft voice full of eagerness at the notion.

“It would appear I have quite the dame that has somehow come about in my life. She will be performing in a play and I simply must look my best!” His smile widens while he leans forward. The corners of his eyes crinkle in returning amusement. Rosie brings a hand to her mouth and gasps.

“Well I never thought I’d see the day that a lady has taken your heart! Congratulations!” Soft giggles escape her at the thought. Alastor having a romantic interest? It tickles her pink!

Alastor waves off her giggling with a soft chuckle.

“I do believe you are misconstruing the notion. She is but a child. Even so, she has, somehow, made me a bit soft. And I was, as she put it, _cordially_ invited to see her in a play. I’m cruel, but even I couldn’t be so mean as to reject such hospitality. Her fondness of me is certainly refreshing, however naive it may be.” He divulges quietly.

Rosie’s giggles shift into genuine laughter. Her oldest and dearest friend, a man who toppled overlords the second he descended, being soft on a child is the sweetest thing she’s heard since her arrival in Hell. Children in Hell are few and far between and almost unlikely to ever be within his midst. She’s going to have to pry it out of him later, but first, she will work on his suit.

“Well I never, Alastor. I never thought I’d hear such a thing from you, but it does do my dead heart good. Tell me, what would you like for your new suit?” She muses, clearing the space before her. 

The pair lean over the counter to look through her reference book. Pointing at different designs, they discuss the best cuts and material choices for each. While Rosie is pretty sure he hasn’t changed since the last time she made something for him, she still double checks by retaking his measurements. Once all is settled, she writes down his order accordingly. It will be a rushed and priority order. Of course he could probably just will it into existence if he desired, but when something is important to him he pays the price for good craftsmanship. And as a man of his word, he wishes nothing more than to support one of his only friends in Hell.

Waving her goodbye, he takes his leave. With all of his ducks in a row in that regard, he trusts her to not only get the piece done in a timely manner, but to get it done perfectly. There is only one seamstress in all of Hell he’d trust with such a project and that is his dear friend Rosie.


	14. Mum's The Word

With each passing day, you have religiously marked it off on your calendar. With each rehearsal, you feel as though everything is coming together. It has become apparent that there will be no need for an alternate. Not unless you were to get sick, anyway. That being so, the teacher has assigned your enemy a new and meaningless role in the play. It burns her so, but it makes you even more smug.

Every ounce of practice has paid off and with costumes sized and props made, you find yourself on stage for the final dress rehearsal. Opening night is upon everyone and you can’t wait. You’ve worked very hard to perfect everything you could. There were a few snags, your enemy had tried to sabotage your costume at one point. The teacher would not have it though and she was sent home for the day. Unfortunately, with it being the last rehearsal, she had to be there. And just as you assumed, she intended on antagonizing you every chance she got.

“You know, you may have won in the sense you have the solo…. But we _both_ know he won’t show up. I can’t wait to see your face when you look out into the crowd and see that empty seat.” With that statement, she turns on her heels and walks away from you, giving you no chance for a rebuttal.

You want to say, in your heart, that she is wrong. But repeat a mantra enough times and it almost becomes true. She has planted a seed of doubt in your heart. There’s definitely a level of faith you have put in Mr. Alastor, but she does have merit.

For starters, he _is_ an Overlord. If you dad wasn’t your dad, you doubt he’d be there. If he didn’t have such sway, the front row would be an empty void, not full of all his men, a splash of some of his girls who want to coo over you every chance they got. Not to mention, your father abhors him for reasons unknown to you. The whole situation has been wishy-washy from the get go as it stands. She doesn’t know the full story of how it all went down, but she certainly knows how to hit you where it counts.

While the teacher has the lot of you go through it one last time, you try to not let your mind wander elsewhere. With newfound determination, you simply focus on the task at hand. Tomorrow is the big night and all that matters is being the best you can be.

~ ~ ~

Once all is said and done and costumes are returned to the wardrobe department, Angel picks you up. You are torn between two worlds. Excitement over being in the play, putting on a good show for everyone and... feeling a sense of doubt that Alastor will come. 

The moment you get buckled into the car, Angel can sense your turmoil.

“Alright, Toots. What’s the 411? Who is being a poop to ya?” He asks bluntly while he buckles you up. His words make you giggle a little as you look up to him.

“Well… I’m very excited for tomorrow, Angie. I am, I promise! It’s just… There’s this girl. And she’s really mean to me. She has me worried Alastor won’t show up.” You mumble, feeling a little tired from the school day and rehearsals. The pressure was on in more ways than one. It doesn’t help that it is partially your own doing. 

“Ok, Sweet Pea. Don’t repeat what I’m ‘bout ta say, alright? Especially not to ya father.” Angel giggles, grabbing your hands and looking you in the eye. You nod in agreement, unsure of why he would ask such a thing of you.

“Fuck her.” He says pointedly. “Absolutely _fuck_ her. Tha li’l brat is just jealous that ya have _two_ Overlords in your life _and_ you kicked her ass for the lead role in the play? Yeah, she’s jealous. So do not pay her any mind, ok? Fuck her.”

As his words sink in, you begin to laugh. It’s an uproar of cackles and giggles at his statement. Just like always, he has helped to calm you down and make you feel loads better than you had been in the past few weeks.

“Thanks, Angie... You _know_ you’re not s’posed to swear in front of me!” You giggle, almost doubling over in the car as the two of you pull up to the house. A sense of deviousness overcomes you. 

“I know, that’s why ya can’t tell ya father, Toots!” Flashing you a wink, he helps you get out of the car. You smile at him as you walk up the driveway.

“Your secret’s safe with me, Angie. I won’t tell Daddy.”

As the words leave your lips, the pair of you notice Valentino has also just arrived home, a bag of cheap Chinese takeout in hand.

“You won’t tell Daddy what?” He asks with a raise of his brow as he pushes the door open. You and Angel share a smirk with Angel pressing a finger to his lips and you motion zipping shut your lips.

“It’s a girl thing, Big Vee. Ya wouldn’t understand.” Angel teases, taking the food from Valentino to disperse in the kitchen. Your father waves the two of you off with an amused grunt before plopping himself down in front of the T.V. You take a seat on the floor to be closer to the coffee table.

Returning from the kitchen, Angel hands off a bowl of food to Valentino before plopping one down right in front of you. He places his bowl between you and your father before scurrying off to who knows where. You watch with vague curiosity before turning your attention to the T.V. and whatever program your father has put on. It seems boring and Angel is already one step ahead of you.

Coming back once again, Angel brings out your craft bin. He sets it down between the two of you. You look at him quizzically while stuffing a forkful of lo mein into your mouth. 

“To prove her wrong, li’l missy, we should make a sign so he knows exactly where his seat is!” Angel offers.

You beam at the idea while your father bites his tongue. He isn’t particularly happy about Angel feeding into your crush, but he already let the ball drop by allowing you to invite _him_. 

Pulling out construction paper, glitter, pens, pencils, and stencils, the two of you set to work making the _perfect_ sign to hold a seat for “The Radio Demon.”


	15. It's Showtime, Baby! (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I know I'm late, ahhhhh! I'm so so sooooo sorry for that! I've been having a very very hard time mentally and between that and the heat, focusing on writing more chapters was difficult. I ended up putting some time aside to work on a personal project I'm hoping to release in the near future as just a bit of self care. Working on such a long piece has taught me a lot. We know where we want this to go, Sheeb and I have discussed lots of key plot points and setting the ground work for each collection. We are working on finishing up this one and then approaching collection two will go very differently. Just in terms of writing it before posting it n such. Anyway, thank you thank you for your patience and I am finishing up the next part of this after this chapter goes up and it will be following in the next few hours or so :3c We appreciate all the love and support for this story!!! We hope you stay tuned and updates can happen more regularly. ~ TheMadam

Waking up today is exciting for you! It’s the big day! All of your hard work is going to pay off and you _cannot_ wait to see Alastor. But first, breakfast.

Grabbing Gator and sliding into your slippers, you shuffle out to the kitchen. The smell of waffles and fresh fruit assault your nose in a very pleasant way. Angel and your father share the space as they fill the table with a buffet. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and giving Gator a squeeze, you giggle happily.

“Good morning!” You shout excitedly over the rising sound of sizzling bacon. Angel makes his way to the table to set down a plate of eggs before giving you a good squeeze.

“Good mornin, Superstar! Ya get ya beauty sleep?” He asks teasingly, running his fingers through the knots in your hair. You nod in confirmation while he kisses your forehead before patting your bottom to take a seat.

“Excellent, we gotta make sure you’re all taken care of before the big show! We don’t have many plans beforehand so today will be a little lazy. There will be a dinner just before you have to arrive.” 

Returning to his post he finishes up the last of breakfast while Valentino slips into his designated spot next to you. Taking your hand, he gives it a little kiss before grabbing your plate to load it up with your favourites. 

“It’s been awhile since we all got a chance to go out to dinner, so I invited everyone on the guest list as well. Angie has a bit of work to do after we eat, but don’t worry. He’ll meet us at the restaurant.” Your father assures.

You smile at him around a mouthful of whipped cream laden waffle. Swallowing the bite down swiftly, excitement bubbles in your core.

“Is Mr.Alastor going to be there?” You ask hurriedly. Valentino shakes his head, chewing thoughtfully.

“No, sorry, Sweetie. Couldn’t uh.. Get a hold of him. But everyone else will be there, isn’t that exciting?”

Feeling a little deflated, but not entirely discouraged, you nod. Turning your attention back to breakfast, you happily chatter away to Angel while he settles down to dig in.

Once breakfast is over, Angel gives you a firm kiss and a hug. You and your father wave him goodbye as he heads off to work.

~ ~ ~

The day trudges on terribly slowly. You spend time with your father picking out your outfit for the show. Aside from the costume, you wanted to look your best for when you saw Mr.Alastor, if not before the show, then after.

Twirling around in a frilly black and red dress, you smile at your dad.

“What do you think about this one? I really like the bows!” You giggle, looking at Valentino in the reflection of the mirror. He bites his tongue, still holding out hope that maybe Alastor won’t show. As wrong as it is, he hopes that Alastor will leave you crushed and you will be able to move on from… whatever _this_ is. He misses when you would draw picture upon picture of you and him holding hands. Talk about marrying _him_ because you don’t understand that is not possible, but the sentiment and love still matters. Now it’s all been replaced with someone he cannot stand. There’s been a few days where he’s cut out of work early to talk with Lucifer about the predicament. The only other father he knows who could have any insight on the matter. Unfortunately it just devolves into the two of them getting belligerently drunk and lamenting the days when their daughters only had eyes for them.

“My little princess, ya look beautiful in anything and everything. Ya could wear a potato sack and make it look chic.” He coos happily, moving over to scoop you up in his arms to twirl around some more.

Giggling excitedly, you blow him a kiss.

“Ok, Daddy. This dress it is! Now you have to help me accessorize! You’re no Angie, but I think I can trust you.” You tease, flashing him a cheeky wink. Valentino laughs heartily before placing you down and helping you rifle through your accessory bin. 

The two of you spend the next couple hours going through every pair of tights, shoes, and all the bows your little heart has ever desired. Your father has a newfound respect for what Angel must put up with every day. Then again, Angel does have a passion for fashion so whatever he picks must certainly be way more up your alley than his limited realm of knowledge in that regard.

~ ~ ~ 

When dinner finally rolls around, you clumsily slip into your shoes and snag Gator. Valentino is waiting patiently by the door wearing his most expensive suit and the bedazzled cane you had gifted him for his birthday a year earlier. Stopping in front of him, you smile goofily, proud that he chose to use your present to him.

“Wow, Daddy! You look like a real king!” You beam, your eyes twinkling with excitement. 

Valentino chuckles, scooping you into his arms and grabbing the house keys with another.

“Why thank you, Princess. Only the best attire is to be worn for this event! Now, let’s hurry. Wanna have time to eat before the show, right?”

You bounce excitedly as he locks the door behind the two of you and softly smack his shoulders.

“Hurry Daddy, hurry!” 

Valentino holds up his unoccupied hands in mock surrender, chuckling as the two of you descend to the car.

~ ~ ~

“Well, It took ya long enough ya old bitch!” Vox exclaims, raising his drink in hand. Based on the flush of his cheeks, it is definitely not his first one of the evening. A nice indicator of how his behavior will be later on.

A chorus of “hello”s from the other members came shortly after. One by one, all of your father’s men who had been personally invited stand to take off their hats and bow at your arrival. It gets completely overshadowed by Vox’s continued choice of words to your father. Not that you aren’t accustomed to such behavior from uncle Vox, but your father has always tried to keep him on his best behavior in your presence. 

Thus, your father growls softly, his eyes turning into a glare as his lip pulls into a sneer. You only catch a flash of the facial expression before he is covering your ears and turning your head to hide you from it. Though, it’s too late and Angel already throws around a few swears in your presence. The only difference is, you have given your word to Angel that you will keep quiet on the matter. A fun little game the two of you have unbeknownst to your father. Angel has also taught you a few choice words in Italian that he likes to giggle over behind closed doors. 

“I told ya not to cuss in front of Y/N, Vox.” Valentino seethes. Looking up from your spot below him, you feign ignorance Obviously, even in Hell, you are _too little_ to know of such language. Even if on the inside it has you howling. You bite your tongue to stifle your giggles over the display.

Vox takes a hearty sip of his drink, his smile flashing a row of sharp teeth across his screen in mockery. 

“Gonna hear it sometime, Old Man. It's Hell, what else do you expect?” He scoffs, already on the same train of thought as you. You’re little, but not entirely stupid to the world around you. 

Valentino merely groans in annoyance as he releases you, allowing you to patter over to the open spot reserved just for you. Next to it is an empty seat for Angel and of course, on your other side is where your father will sit. As you settle in, one of your favourite old babysitters, Jeremiah, slips you a tiny box wrapped in pink paper. He smiles his lopsided grin that makes his crooked nose more crooked, something you always liked about him. His smile is always kind toward you, even if you are vaguely aware he will kill without mercy. Before he died, he had a daughter your age and was very creative about ways to entertain you in the decrepit buildings he guarded.

Taking the gift from him, you give him your own sharp smile. It is very nice to be in the presence of everyone who has had a hand in raising you so far. Before Angel became your primary caretaker, you had been shuffled around to all sorts of seedy locations. Valentino may have status and the ability to do as he pleases, but even he has to work every now and again to keep you taken care of. He does not view you as his princess without the intention of treating you as he sees fit.

You place Gator on the table to make room for properly opening the gift in your little hands. Ripping off the paper with reckless abandon, you flash Jeremiah another bright smile before popping open the box in your hands. Before you are two dainty little ladybugs. A set of earrings made out of silver with the tiniest red jewels for contrast. Scrambling out of your seat, you hop into his lap and give him a big squeezy hug.

“Thank you Jayjay!” You giggle, scurrying back into your proper seat. Jeremiah cocks his head at you, his own silent regard for your excitement and the way he has always been. A man of few words, but many expressions. 

Wasting no time, you put the new earrings into your ears to complete your ensemble. Valentino finally slides into the seat beside you after giving Uncle Vox a few choice words. Some appetizers and empty glasses litter the table that the servers scurry around swiftly to gather. Your father looks over the menu before him as everyone chats amongst themselves. A few of his men make small talk with you about your event for the evening, but your little heart twists at the disappointment of Alastor’s lack of presence. Plastering on a smile, you try your best to keep your attention focused on those around you.

The waitress comes by to take some orders and you fidget in your seat. You can’t entirely read the menu and Angel has yet to show up. He _always_ knows what to get you and you feel fussy over not knowing what to order. Your father places an order for an appetizer for the two of you to split before the main meal. Him being such a big name means he can waste the restaurant’s time for as long as he sees fit. Him, his men, doesn’t matter, Overlords get what they please. 

Scrambling about, you find yourself in your father’s lap when the food comes out. It should be enough for you to pick at until Angel can come by. It isn’t that your father can’t order for you, but you’re adamant the meal always tastes better when Angel orders it. 

“So, there’s a rumor amongst the crew, Val…” Uncle Vox drawls, his words getting increasingly more slurred as he downs his umpteenth drink. Valentino rolls his eyes and he pets your hair absentmindedly. Whether it’s for him or you, you can’t tell. Subtly, you tune into the conversation above you, but continue to nibble away at the mozzarella sticks while colouring in the paper the restaurant gave you. 

“What oh _what_ , is the rumor, Vox?” Your father sighs in annoyance. It isn’t that he doesn’t enjoy your uncle, but he can get exhausting when he’s plastered.

“A little birdie told me that ya favourite man in the world will be attending, of course! _Alastor_.” The TV demon snickers, his screen flashing neon between each cackle. 

“Well,” Your father starts, taking a sip of water and patting your back. “We don’t know if he will show, but yes… He uh… received an invite.”

“Are ya sure ya ok with tha’?”

Looking down at you, Valentino bites his lip before tilting his head up and flashing Vox a look you can’t see. His jaw moves, but no sound comes out.

Hearing his name perks you right up and you beam at Uncle Vox who smiles pleasantly down at you. For all of his crap behavior, he too is soft on you. He is aware of how much you mean to his closest friend and in turn, you are under _his_ protection as well. While he may not be privy to all Valentino goes through in regards to recent developments on the situation, he knows enough to pick on your father about it. 

Beaming up at him, you slam your little hands on the table. Excitement courses through your veins.

“Yeah!” You squeal, your eyes twinkling at just the mere thought of his presence. “Mr.Alastor said he’s gonna be there! We have a seat we’re gonna save for him so play nice!”

Vox’s large flat head reels back as howls of laughter boom from his speakers at your words.

“Oh Dear Y/n. That’s entirely dependent on _him_ playing nice.” He finishes, punctuating the comment with a snooty raise of his eyebrows as he sips on his new drink.

~ ~ ~

“Ah! Dear Rosie!” The Radio Demon cheers upon entering her shop. “Is what I’ve ordered complete?”

The tall, slender woman behind the counter flashes her friend a sharp toothed smile. Grabbing a box from behind her, she pivots on her heel and plops it onto the flat surface between them.

“Indeed it is, Dear Alastor! Would you like to use the dressing room?” She murmurs sweetly. Of all her orders, this was the one she gave the most love and care toward.

Cocking his head at her, Alastor carefully takes the box as she leads the way to some rooms at the back of the shop. Rosie leaves him to it as he strips down and dons each piece of the new attire carefully.

The ensemble fits like a glove, not a single piece too tight or too snug for him. Exactly the kind of thing he’d expect from the best seamstress in Hell. 

Patting down the coat and adjusting the collar, Alastor gives himself a once over before exiting the changing room.

“It’s perfect, my dear.” He purrs, giving her a twirl to show off her handy work. Rosie beams happily over the outcome.

“That’s excellent, Alastor! Do have fun tonight with your _date_.” She teases softly. With that, Alastor swirls his hand to summon his microphone. He pauses briefly at the door before checking his watch,

“Ah, just in time to pick up her flowers before the opening act.” He comments, then taking his leave in full.


	16. It's Showtime, Baby! (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As pwomised :3c Two chappies to make up for my delay~ I hope you enjoy! ~ TheMadam

Angel had eventually come around for dinner. He had run a bit late, but still showed up just before you got really cranky. Your order was placed and dinner went by faster than you had expected. Uncle Vox hardly sobered up, much to your father’s dismay. Angel kept you entertained as you talked everyone’s ear off about _your_ guest of honor. Valentino bit his tongue to the best of his ability, but looks were shared around the table of which you were blissfully ignorant to.

When all was said and done, the parking lot was emptied by your party to head off to the school. One by one, each of you entered, with your father and Angel at your side to drop you off to the dressing room. The other parents around fidgeted over the display, opting to move aside or sit several rows behind the front so your father and his men can take those as they please. Angel had pointedly shown you the sign you made and promised to place it in the seat next to him as a buffer between Alastor and Valentino. The latter of which was adamant he’d get the complete center seat to watch you, as much as you tried to convince him to leave it for Alastor. You are still _his_ little one and he deserves to have the best seat in the house.

Getting backstage, your teacher is swift to get you all dressed up and ready for the opening number. You wiggle into your first costume before taking a seat to get your bow carefully removed from your hair so the parent assigned to hair duty can style it. She coos over the dress you had worn, but you aren’t sure how genuine it is. 

Once you’re costumed and the terrible stage makeup is on, you patter over to a gaggle of friends you have made. Many of whom are at least cordial with you, but of course, the giggles and excitement have to come to a screeching halt. The teacher commands everyone’s attention and out of the corner of your eye, you see your least favourite peer sneering at you from where she stands behind the teacher. While the director speaks about placements and refreshing everyone’s memory on what needs to be refreshed, your enemy sticks her tongue out while nodding her head toward the curtain.

The group is hardly dismissed before you stomp on over to her. She stands with her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face. There’s a slight hum just beyond the stage next to the two of you as guardians talk amongst themselves before the show. You can faintly pick up Angel’s laughter and your father’s chiding tone toward Uncle Vox.

“I told you he wasn’t going to come, see for yourself!” Your nemesis snickers. With a soft “hmph” you stalk over to the edge while keeping yourself hidden behind the curtains. Peering around you look into the sea of people. It makes your stomach drop at the volume of which the theater is filled. More so than the fact that Alastor’s seat remains empty. Your carefully crafted and glittered seat reserve for him sits untouched as all those around it are filled.

Biting your lip, you tuck yourself back into safety and turn your gaze toward the girl in question.

“Maybe he’s just... running late.” You mumble, trying to hide your disappointment. She laughs at you pointedly, her little lackeys coming over to join her in the heckling by providing a backup chorus of snickers. 

“Yeah, _right_. Admit it, you made the whole thing up! He’s not going to show because he doesn’t care about you. He’s an Overlord and you’re just a stupid little louse.” 

Her words burn you and you ball your fists at your side.

“I’m a moth!” You shout, tired of her calling you a _louse_. “And he _will_ come!” 

Stalking closer to you, your main bully gets right in your face before speaking.

“Well, he has five minutes before showtime.” She barks, emphasizing her words with a harsh shove of your shoulders. You stumble back and bare your teeth at her. “He better hurry. Wouldn’t want to make you look like a fool anymore than you already do! Louse!”

With a frustrated growl, you choke back tears of anger at her actions. Her friends behind her fall onto one another, covering their mouths and gasping in mockery of your clear hurt. She shoves you again.

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” _Shove_. “You think because you’re an Overlord’s kid you can just wave around such stupid lies? Like it will gain you popularity?” _Shove_.

The world slows around you and you hardly miss the shouts of your teacher as she watches what’s transpiring. Before she can reach you, you bring your arms up and shove her back, throwing your whole body weight into it. The force of which causes you to stumble forward and her backward. She does not take kindly to your retaliation, gaining her footing to shove you back. After that, it’s over. The two of you are going for blood.

Shoving and kicking one another, the two of you end up in a scuffle on the floor. She pulls your hair and you start biting her arm. Growls and shrieks fill the now otherwise silent backroom as the teacher comes to break the two of you up. All eyes are on the two of you as a chaperone holds her back and the main director holds you back. You both wiggle in their grasps in a futile attempt to continue the fight only for you to concede first and try not to cry anymore than the tears that had already slipped down your face.

“Evian! Y/n!” The director scolds, releasing you when she realizes you won’t be a problem anymore. “Now is _not_ the time to be fighting! We have to go on in about one minute and we just don’t have the time for this nonsense!”

With a defeated sigh, you look down briefly before looking back up at your teacher. She looks disapproving.

“I know you didn’t start it, Y/n. But that does not mean you can continue it.”

“I’m sorry Ms. Peterson…” You mumble. She tuts softly and swiftly fixes your hair before patting down your clothes. The chaperone who had hold of Evian talks to her on his own away from the two of you. You barely catch sight of her sticking her tongue out at you before walking away.

“You’re better than that.” Ms.Peterson assures, holding onto your shoulders firmly. Biting your lip you nod in understanding. “We will discuss this at length later. For now, we’re having fun and putting on the show we’ve all worked hard on for your families and loved ones. Go stand in line, you set the pace at the front like we rehearsed.”

Everyone begins to line up behind you. Pulling at the hem of your skirt, you peer around the corner once more to check for Alastor, but he remains missing. There’s a look on your father’s face as he seems pleased by the empty seat adjacent to Angel. You make eye contact with him, then Uncle Vox and the two flash you a quick wink. Their support still matters to you, so you send them a small smile back. 

~ ~ ~

The soft clack of oxfords on tile and static hum alerts the security of the school as Alastor enters. His signature smile is plastered onto his face as he gives the men a nod. Despite it being their job to protect the school, he finds amusement in their simpering. Not much, as it is the case everywhere he goes, but still enough to earn them a chuckle. 

Following the signs, he weaves himself through the decently sized structure, making his way to the auditorium. The hustle and bustle of excited parents alerts him of his proximitys. There is a sound of someone clearing their throat into a microphone and he checks his watch. He is precisely on time.

Tucking the flowers under his arms, in true Alastor fashion, he throws all of the doors to the auditorium open with a clap of his hands. Silence falls over the room as all eyes are on him and his arrival. 

The Radio Demon takes pleasure in watching the faces of both his adversaries, Valentino and Vox, drop in annoyance. He is silent as he regards a few of the heads turning to follow him as he walks down an aisle. 

Making it to the front row, Angel gives him a little wave before patting the seat next to him. Alastor’s smile widens a fraction as he reads over the sign that had saved his spot. All glitter and doodles surround the words, “Raydeo Deemun.” He can’t help but release a small laugh at the poor spelling and backwards letters. Picking up the surprisingly sturdy piece of paper, he tucks it into his breast pocket and takes his seat.

He gently lays the flowers in his lap and gestures to the stunned director as if to say, “Proceed.”

~ ~ ~

You hear the silence that falls over the room from your spot behind the curtain, but a chaperone had scolded you for peeking so you can’t figure out why the whole place had gone quiet. That is until you hear the soft static hum that is always accompanying the object of your childish affections. All the feelings and frustration from earlier slip away to be replaced by the smile you had been working so hard on. A newfound excitement courses through your veins and you take the offered sip of water another crew member had given you. 

Taking a deep breath, you wait for your cue to lead the rest of the cast. It feels like the teacher drones on and on for an eternity. And with that you almost miss her when she says the keyphrase to enter onto the stage. If it weren’t for her grand gesture and stepping off to the other side of the stage, her boring voice would’ve been drowned out by the excited thrum of your heartbeat. 

Padding out like little ducklings, you take your spot just off to the side of center stage because, while you _are_ an important character to the story, you will not be the start for the tale. One by one everyone surrounds you and gives a greeting before the curtains raise. With the stage presented, you all disperse to your designated starting points and the show begins. 

~ ~ ~

You have your first musical number that closes out the first half of the play. Your second one will be a duet at the end of the show to close out. But, until then, it is intermission time and you make your way backstage for a costume change.

As you get all dressed up in your second outfit, everyone gathers around you to gush about the fact _The Radio Demon_ has _really_ come to see you. You feel like a full on movie star with everyone gathered around you and your mirror. And note pointedly that Evian’s little brat ass is nowhere to be seen.

Outside of the dressing room and in the auditorium, Alastor sits patiently in his spot during the intermission. He has found the play fairly amusing so far, if not just for the brief look of fear amongst every child’s face as they register who is scrutinizing them from the front row. Not one, not two, but three Overlords sit before them and he cannot blame their shaky legs on the matter.

Valentino had pointedly ignored Alastor’s presence, but Angel had greeted him softly and even spoke to him a few times to coo over you. He would smile and nod politely, but was not fond of folks who talk during a show. No matter how cheap the production. 

Humming to himself idly, he tries to ignore the blatant presence before him. A figure had made its way in his line of sight had he his eyes open. It had, however, cut into the illumination behind closed eyelids and the faint smell of alcohol assaulted his nose upon arrival. 

“Look who decided ta show up.” Vox murmurs, his screen blinking pointedly in a vain attempt to gain Alastor’s undivided attention. Something his counterpart has been keen on avoiding.

Slowly, Alastor opens his eyes to address his adversary, finding the display rather unsightly. The corner of his screen had a small still, indicating his recording of the events on stage.

“Why of course, my good sir. What sort of man would I be to not show when I had been invited so kindly?” The Radio Demon retorts. His voice is level, but his eyes show clear annoyance. The TV demon scoffs, leaning down to try and make himself appear condescending. Alastor pays the notion no mind, making himself comfortable by resting his cheek on his palm.

“Ya outdated old man, what sort of game are ya playing with a _child_?” Vox sneers. Raising a brow at him, Alastor is not sure what he’s getting at.

“Do ya like hurting children? I didn’t peg ya for _tha’_ type.” He continues. That particular comment does get under Alastor’s skin. He is not that type of man. Never has been, never will be.

“I’m not as unseemly as you, Vox. I came because my presence was requested. I have no intentions one way or the other in regards to her. She has been kind to me, the least I can do is show her the same.” He murmurs, giving Vox a blank stare.

“I refuse ta believe ya not got ulterior motives, ya old fuck. I have a reason ta be here. I know her father. Tha poor gal has this crush on ya for what reason? What have ya done ta her?” Vox growls, leaning further into Alastor’s space.

“What reason do children choose to do anything? They don’t know the world around them. I may find it entertaining, but I have no intentions of hurting her. Have I done something to lead anyone to believe otherwise? I came on time. I bought her flowers and even got a new suit for such a special occasion. It was, on my part, merely to appease a poor soul who is being subjected to a life down here without a chance of ever knowing anything else. This may be Hell, I may be a man of poor calibur in many ways, but even I could not be so cruel.” The deer-like demon professes. Vox still does not listen to the words he speaks and grabs his collar roughly.

“If ya so much as lay a hand on tha dear, I swear ta Lucifer, I’ll--” Vox’s words are abruptly cut off by Angel’s interjection. The spider digs his nails into Vox’s hand and releases a threatening chitter that makes even _Alastor’s_ skin prickle. 

“Tha’s enough, Vox. He has done nothin’ wrong and ya are causin’ a scene at a _child’s_ play… Ya drunk. Go sit down and have some wata. Ya actin’ like a fucking carrot.” Angel snarls. While he may not be as powerful as any of the men around him, nothing can come between a momma bear and her cub. Even if Angel worries for what may become of you in the future in regards to your feelings of Alastor, he is not about to let it be soiled by a poor choice of action by your uncle. 

Throwing Alastor’s collar down, Vox stomps over to where he had been sitting by Valentino who has yet to return from whatever he chose to do during the intermission. Angel sits beside Alastor and swiftly fixes his bowtie before Alastor can detest.

“Li’l Sugacube has been so excited about ya presence here.” The spider demon coos, smoothing down Alastor’s collar until he is pleased with the results. “I’m glad that ya’ve chosen ta come and even went the extra mile on tha matta. If nothing else, it will be a pleasant memory to serve her for years ta come.” With that, he makes himself comfortable in his seat and waits for the show to pick back up again. Alastor gazes at Angel in curiosity. He has seen the effeminate man before him on rather lewd posters and has only gathered a debauched notion of who he may be. But even he has to admit he has underestimated the kind of person he truly is at his core. 

“Thank you.” Alastor murmurs, returning his attention back to the stage.

“Ya welcome. But don’t think for a secon’ I won’t shove ya head so far up ya own ass ya’d choke on ya heart too. I know what ya’ve done. We can keep my li’l girl in the dark for now. But one day she will ask questions. Whether ya in tha picture or not, I dunno if I could bite my tongue about that truth. She deserves that much.” Angel sighs, turning his attention toward Valentino as he comes back at his side. 

~ ~ ~

When the play ends and everyone has their final bow, you cannot help but beam at Alastor in the front row. While you are very happy about your father’s presence, he was a guaranteed arrival. The Radio Demon was not. And he had disproved all the rumors surrounding you, the rumors that had made your time at school even more hellish than it would have been given the circumstances. 

Scurrying back stage, everyone explodes into excited conversation amongst themselves while you change into the clothes you had arrived in. You try your best to recreate how your hair looked before the show, but it was hard given all the hairspray used once you arrived. 

“Lemme help ya with that, Toots!” Angel coos, coming to sit behind you on a tiny stool and taking over what you were trying to do. Your father leans against the tiny vanity you sit in front of and gives you a warm smile.

“Ya did so lovely, Baby Girl!” He beams. “Ya really got ya mother’s voice.”

Biting your lip, you tilt your head up at him and smile. 

“Thanks, Daddy! I’m so glad _everyone_ came!” You giggle. Angel clips your bow back into place and readjusts your outfit before sending you off to give Valentino a hug. 

While Angel and Valentino coo over you, giving you big hugs and congratulating you, the attention of the room is drawn elsewhere. 

The double doors to back stage quietly close behind the figure as he walks casually over to the three of you.

“What a _marvelous_ show, Darling! Why, I had no idea such a little dame could have such a voice! Truly, you moved me.” Alastor compliments, kneeling down to be at your eye level. You wiggle out of the grasp of your parents and practically throw your arms around him in a chokehold. Alastor picks you up smoothly and hands you the flowers he had purchased for you.

“I’m so glad you came, Mr.Alastor!” You giggle, taking the flowers with glee. Angel comes to the side of you two and places his hand on your shoulder. Valentino remains quiet as the three of you engage in conversation.

“Yes, we are so glad ya came, Smiles.” Angel coos, pushing your hair out of your face and kissing your cheek. Your happiness at his presence warms his heart. “We were planning on going out for ice cream, would ya like ta join us?

A gasp tears from your throat as you look to him. Your father goes to open his mouth to interject, but Alastor is quick to cut him off. How he enjoys undermining Valentino, a new form of entertainment for sure.

“Of course! I’d absolutely love to join the three of you for such a treat. I may not partake myself, but would enjoy the company.” He assures, giving the cheek Angel had just kissed a little pinch. You cling to Alastor tightly and Angel takes the bouquet from your arms so you don’t smash them anymore than you already had.

~ ~ ~

The car ride to the ice cream shop was very awkward for Valentino. Angel had spoken quietly at his side, trying to calm down his blatant anger. You were entirely oblivious to your father’s feelings on the matter. Instead, you opted to sit beside Alastor and chat away eagerly. He humored all you had to say, telling you how wonderful the show was and how your parts were his favourite. The compliments on your singing were very genuine, neither Angel nor Valentino could deny that aspect.

Upon arrival at the ice cream shop, you patter in excitedly. Making a beeline to look at all the flavors and dragging Alastor along with you. Pressing your face to the glass you giggle at the options.

“Are you _suuure_ you don’t want anything, Mr.Alastor?” You inquire hurriedly, dancing down the line to scope out the flavor of choice. Alastor chuckles as you string him along, ignoring your fuming father behind him.

“I’m positive, Darling. But please, do not let my personal preferences ruin your excitement.” He assures. You hum thoughtfully, pointing to the flavor before you and letting the person at the counter know which you wanted a scoop of.

“Ok! But if you want to try it, I guess I can let you have a bite!” 

“That’s very kind of you.”

Twirling about, you look around for a spot for everyone to sit in when your movements come to a halt. On the far side of the shop is Evian. She and her family are talking amongst themselves when she notices you. It makes you uncomfortable and you tuck yourself under Alastor’s arm, casting your eyes down and away from her. Even if you were right, it doesn’t take away from how much she has picked on you. Thus, how uncomfortable her presence is in your wake. 

Alastor immediately picks up on your sudden change in behavior. His eyes travel across the shop while your father and Angel finish up behind the two of you. He makes contact with the snooty little girl across the way who turns her head in a huff the second his eyes reach hers. Gently, he guides you to an open seat and lets you sit on his lap while Valentino hands off your cone silently.

The four of you sit in awkward silence for varying reasons for a long moment. Angel is the first to break said silence. 

“Thank ya for joinin’ us out here too, Alastor. Ignore sourpuss over here.” He chuckles, patting Valentino’s arm in consolation. The moth Overlord narrows his eyes at Alastor, but says nothing. The Radio Demon nods his head to acknowledge Angel’s polite conversation. His hand comes up to pat your back as you quietly eat your ice cream.

The group at the far end of the shop starts gathering their things and Evian stalks over to your table pointedly. She stops dead in front of Alastor and clears her throat. He regards her curiously, drawing the attention of everyone at the table. It makes your stomach churn and you almost want to throw your ice cream at her face.

“Are you _really_ Y/n’s boyfriend?” She asks snarkily. You try to hide behind your ice cream cone, cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“Well, I hardly feel as though that’s an _appropriate_ thing to ask a complete stranger, wouldn’t you agree?” Alastor redirects. 

“If you _are_ her boyfriend, why haven’t you taken her on any dates?” Evian continues, completely ignoring all he had said. Valentino’s blood boils for a completely different reason and Angel puts a face to the stories he has heard. 

You continue to try and hide away, leaning against Alastor’s chest and abandoning your cone in the cup they had provided for spills. A soft snap draws your attention and you look up.

Alastor’s neck had careened to the side. It hangs almost loosely and a high pitched whine pierces everyone’s ears. Static garbles from his throat and whatever expression he has on his face makes Evian pale. Her face drops before twisting into sheer terror.

“I truly believe your parents ought to give you a refresher on polite society. Lest someone else teaches you that lesson _painfully_.”

“Mommy!” Evian wails, running to her mother’s side and ending the encounter swiftly. Everyone else clears out of the shop almost as quickly. You look at your melting ice cream in the cup with a small smile on your face.

_‘Serves her right…’_

Clearing his throat, Alastor releases quite the laugh that is accompanied by a track. Angel chuckles before falling into a fit of giggles which infect the whole table, your father included. 

“I think a date night would be quite adorable, wouldn’t you agree, Big Vee?” Angel coos, turning his attention toward Valentino. “You should let Alastor take her out sometime.”

The comment puts both Alastor and Valentino on the spot, but Alastor being a man of entertainment, rolls with it.

“I think that is a _splendid_ idea! This has truly been quite fun! My days have been so boring and Y/n here truly is a doll.” He laughs, patting your back. Valentino purses his lips and shakes his head.

“Absolutely not. I already am wildly uncomfortable with ya presence as it is. This has gone on long and far enough. I still have no clue what ya playin’ at and I don’t like it one fucking bit.” He growls. Angel goes to speak, but is cut off by you.

“Oh! Please, Daddy!? Please!?” You beg, practically crawling onto the table toward him if Alastor hadn't hooked his arm around you to keep you from knocking over your abandoned cone. 

“I am mostly joking, but c’mon Val. Toots here already hangs out with ya men, me, _Vox_. Smiles has done nothing so far ta her. I think it would be good for her ta have more support in her life.” Angel offers, trying to give you something in the way of more time with a person who clearly makes you happy. But most importantly, definitely cares for you.

“Once a month.” Alastor says, his head cocking to the side as he makes eye contact with your father. “Perhaps you can let me take her out in the following week and once a month she can get some time with me. A change of pace for the dear. The first time will be a trial run, much like when she stayed the night. Obviously, I have no intentions of hurting her. But look at the dear!” He coos, reaching around to pinch your cheek. “She’s so charming and truly has enlightened my afterlife in a way I never thought possible. Quite the entertaining little doll.”

Valentino gathers the trash around the table in silence. His mouth is pulled into a tight frown, but his hands shake in anger. 

“I love my daughter. She doesn’t understand all that I do ta protect her. She is far too little ta understand our rivalry. Ya’ve wormed ya way in and I have conceded a lot just to keep her happy. But don’t think for one second I’ve forgotten what ya did. And because of that,” He sighs, pushing himself away from the table and chucking the garbage into the bin. “I am saying no.” 

The finality of the statement leaves you disheartened, but Alastor’s gentle pats to your back make it sort of better. Angel gives you a look you cannot read. It’s clear there is to be no more discussion on the matter. With that, the four of you take your leave to go your separate ways for the evening. For who knows how long until the next time you’ll see Mr. Alastor once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ya worry ;3c Mama Angie is always on Sugacube's side! ~ TheMadam


	17. Author's Note. Thank you.

**Hey there, Dear Readers. I know a lot of you have been waiting for the next chapter. I know you want to know where this story will go. It’s been about a month and personal life problems aside, I have given this a lot of thought. This was not a decision I came to lightly, either. I have adored writing this story and with all my heart I _want_ to finish it. But, there’s a problem. **

**This whole story was supposed to be a three part collection. With a lot of elements in each part, I really thought I could combat how this story could be misconstrued. Unfortunately, cancel/call-out culture is heavily prominent in this fandom. I feel that there is nothing I can do to prevent a few things. Us being labeled as/or being told we're promoting something _we’re_ not, this fic being misconstrued as something _it’s_ not, and ultimately us being pushed out of a fandom we like producing content for. We’ve all seen it. We all know it exists. And try as I might, I don’t think, if this continues, We’ll be able to stop those things from happening. I've considered all avenues that could prevent it, but at the end of the day…. It’s a moot point. People are going to think what they want to think, whether about us or this fic, it doesn’t matter. We could draw every line in the sand, but there’s no guarantee we’ll be able to recover from it.**

**That being said, I really love this fandom. I love Hazbin and I’m so excited for its future. But I want to continue to be able to create content for it. And I can’t do that if me or my partner in writing this get witch hunted for something that was never our intention. Intention doesn’t matter to the people who would make a stink about this fic. They will be loud enough for it to be detrimental. So, I have come to the decision that it is within my, as well as my co-author’s, best interest to pull the plug on this fic. I won’t be removing it, but the other two collections will not be finished nor posted along with this one remaining incomplete. I am very sorry to all the people this disappoints. I think it was clear we never had the intention of this being taken within a wrong context and there was a lot of thought given to how things would go. But we just can’t risk it. It’s not worth it.**

**So, I want to thank all of you who have read and supported this fic for what it is. Every kudo, comment, bookmark, and subscribe has meant the ABSOLUTE world to me! I hope you can understand how and why we reached the decision that we have. I hope you stick around for more of my works that I wholly intend on releasing in the near future. I will not be removing the story for anyone who wants to reread certain chapters that gave you the warm fuzzies. It will stay up, it just won’t be updating further.**

**I appreciate and adore every one of you. You all have been very wonderful. I’m still going to be around, it just won’t be with this fic for the future of my place here in the fandom as well as my dear friend Sheeb’s.**

**Much love to all of you.**

**Thank you,**

**The Madam**


End file.
